Things as They Are
by Siegfrieda
Summary: Sasuke despertó en un mundo que es como el suyo, solo que se ha encontrado que encajaría mejor con cierto idiota ruidoso vestido de naranja. Es con cierta sorpresa que se da cuenta que sus roles han cambiado... en más formas de las que le gustarían. Mientras las cosas avanzan, se da cuenta de que este mundo no es nada como el suyo. AU. Gen. Viaje en el Tiempo Adoptado de alolha123
1. Capítulo 1

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

Este fic fue adoptado de **alolha123**.

**NA:** El primer par de capítulos son todos trabajo de **alolha123** con algunos ajustes de ortografía y gramática de mi parte, así también como algunos añadidos para aclarar algunas cosas que no eran conocidas anteriormente en el manga en el momento en que la historia fue posteada. Espero poder hacer justicia a esta historia ya que presenta muchas posibilidades y parece que podría ser muy divertido corregirlas. Entonces para todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia antes, siéntanse libres de revisar los cambios que hice, escenas que agregue y que no.

**TENGAN EN CUENTA:** No habrá parejas en este fic.

**N/T:** Esta historia pertenece a **Solara Myles**, aunque anteriormente perteneció a **alolha123**, quien la ha dado en adopción a **Solara Myles**, quien me ha dado permiso para traducirla. Así que espero que la disfruten ^.^

* * *

Capítulo 1

No podía despertar.

Su primer pensamiento fue que estaba muerto, porque él nunca había tenido problemas para despertar antes y ahora los tenía. Por lo tanto, estaba muerto... o Kabuto había intentado de nuevo un experimento a medias.

Su segundo pensamiento fue que estaba dormido en el escondite de Orochimaru, porque obviamente era donde se suponía que debía estar. Kabuto no se atrevería a intentar un experimento en ningún otro lugar. De hecho, casi nunca se le permitía experimentar con el 'recipiente perfecto', por lo que Sasuke tuvo que preguntarse qué se suponía que este experimento lograría para que Orochimaru lo aceptara.

Y su tercer pensamiento fue el _no_ racional, no podía estar muerto o dormido en el escondite de Orochimaru porque claramente, había _luz_ brillando exasperantemente en sus ojos y ni la muerte ni el escondite tenían _luz de sol. _Bueno, no a donde iría si moría, eso era seguro.

Se sentó bruscamente, frunciendo el ceño ante la luz que entraba por la ventana y rápidamente cayó hacia atrás en el duro futon, cubriendo sus ojos con su brazo y deseando con toda su voluntad que el sol se _fuera_. Extrañamente, estaba muy contento con dormir toda la mañana.

Y luego se congeló.

Lentamente, las ruedas en su mente comenzaron a girar como un reloj constante. Algo estaba mal aquí. Ahora, se preguntó a sí mismo en silencio, ¿por qué no estaba en el escondite de Orochimaru? Sacudiendo su cerebro, trató de recordar la última cosa que había hecho. Se había quedado dormido, ¿verdad? Si, eso era. Pero se había quedado dormido en el escondite de Orochimaru. Y, cuando despertó, ese lúgubre escondite fue reemplazado por un departamento brillante y soleado.

La ironía de todo esto no podría haber sido más grande.

Se preguntó si todo esto era solo un sueño, y después de unos segundos de contemplación silenciosa, supuso que, si de hecho lo fuera, pronto despertaría de él. No era un genjutsu porque había sido entrenado para reconocer la influencia de uno casi inmediatamente, ya que Itachi era competente en ello.

Se dio vuelta y encontró que su sentido del tacto era inquietantemente _real_, el adolescente de cabello negro inspeccionó el departamento con ojos aburridos y desinteresados. Estaba escasamente amueblado, pero irritantemente desordenado. Ropa de segunda mano arrugada cubría el piso con otros artículos que no estaban destinados al piso tampoco.

Preguntándose en silencio con disgusto si el residente de este departamento—si había uno—conocía el significado de 'lavandería' e incluso 'organización', se levantó con un gruñido y miró aturdido la pared opuesta. Para un sueño, esto era inquietantemente realista. ¿Era posible que esto no fuera realmente un sueño y en lugar de eso hubiese sido secuestrado? El pensamiento cruzó por su mente con una punzada de miedo, pero negó con su cabeza.

No. No es posible. Sólo debe estar soñando. Por un lado, nadie era tan estúpido como para robarle a Orochimaru y secuestrar a su preciada 'mascota', era tan bueno como robar. En segundo lugar, nadie era lo suficientemente bueno para hacerlo sin despertar a Sasuke y salir vivo de allí. Así que era un sueño.

Apoyo su barbilla en la palma de una mano y dejo que su codo se hundiera en su rodilla. ¿Cómo uno se despertaba de un sueño? Se preguntó. ¿Se suponía que te pellizcaras? Parecía tan rudimentario que por una fracción de segundo lo descartó, pero luego la parte lógica de él razonó que, si un sueño era básicamente un genjutsu más débil auto infligido, entonces el dolor funcionaría.

Así que se pellizcó, y frunció el ceño cuando el entorno permaneció igual.

Eh. Tal vez necesitaba pellizcar más duro.

Juntando una pequeña parte de piel en su pulgar izquierdo con su pulgar derecho y dedo índice, se pellizco más fuerte esta vez, y todavía no sucedió nada.

Esto es extraño, pensó mientras chupaba el pulgar sangrante. (Era algo que nunca había hecho antes y sin embargo parecía tan extrañamente natural—no es que alguna vez le dijera eso a alguien; además, esto era un sueño, así que podía hacer lo que quisiera).

Levantándose torpemente (¡ja! ¿Desde cuándo el gran Uchiha Sasuke hacia algo más que con gracia y fluidez?), decidió cambiarse y explorar este sueño por el momento. Después de todo, no tenía nada más que hacer. Si pellizcar duro no funciona, simplemente se quedaría en este sueño por el momento. Mutilarse a sí misma no era algo que quisiera hacer, porque en este sueño las sensaciones eran extrañamente intensas, y un corte lo suficientemente doloroso para liberarlo definitivamente dolería más de lo que estaba dispuesto a experimentar. Además, era una persona paciente. (Ignoró que era una declaración que nadie sería capaz de respaldar). Podía esperar hasta que despertara naturalmente. Un sueño era un sueño. ¿Por qué perder la oportunidad de hacer lo que sea que quisiera sin restricciones?

Despertar en la mañana y cambiarse la ropa era un hábito que nunca había perdido, incluso después de que no tenía a nadie que le recordara hacerlo. Ser activo estaba en su sangre, y permanecer en pijama a menudo resultaba en somnolencia, algo prácticamente _prohibido_ como un Uchiha.

Entonces, como esto era un sueño, también podría moverse y dado que esto definitivamente era un sueño, también podría usar lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Mientras pasaba con cuidado por varios obstáculos en el suelo—no todos eran ropa; algunos eran objetos no identificables que yacían aquí y allá, y él tuvo extremo cuidado para evitarlos por un amplio margen—cruzó hacia el lado opuesto y abrió el cajón de la cómoda.

El ceño fruncido del adolescente se crispó imperceptiblemente cuando la horrible ropa de colores chocantes y el olor de comida—_comida_, ¡imagina eso en un cajón de ropa!—asaltó sus sentidos. Excavando a través de la pila de desastre de ropas (¡incluso en un cajón no estaban dobladas!), sacó una camisa mayormente blanca gastada—había una pequeña mancha marrón en el lado izquierdo, pero al menos estaba más limpia que las otras camisas—y unos shorts azul oscuro de un tamaño demasiado pequeño.

Encajaría, pensó, pero no muy cómodamente. Se preguntó entonces si podía imaginar cosas en sueños (nunca lo había intentado antes, y después de todo, nada menos que el Mangekyou Sharingan derrotaría a Itachi en sus pesadillas y dudaba que él pudiera imaginar eso) y procedió a intentarlo, pero como era de esperar, no pasó nada y se sintió tonto por intentarlo. Pero al menos ahora sabía que no funcionaría, en lugar de preguntarse si lo haría.

Al cruzar otro mar de ropa esparcida, entró en el baño y estuvo ligeramente aliviado de ver que al menos estaba limpio. Un débil olor a algún limpiador—¿Eso era cloro?—flotaba en el aire, y en silencio se preguntó por qué el baño de esta persona estaba tan limpio—excepto por el espejo, que apenas era un espejo, debido a algún tipo de _pasta _blanquecina en su superficie—mientras que el resto de su departamento era un desastre. Ah bueno. No importa, por el momento.

Mientras se cambiaba, se preguntó si en los sueños, en realidad había un dueño en este departamento. O, ya que él despertó aquí, ¿él era el dueño? _No_, pensó con disgusto. _Incluso en mis sueños yo no sería tan desordenado_.

Puso la camisa en sus brazos y descubrió que le quedaba bien, aunque se suponía que no lo hiciera. Frunciendo el ceño con confusión, se puso los pantalones cortos, que encajaron de nuevo. Eso era extraño. ¿De alguna manera su visión estaba dañada que no podía decir qué le quedaría y qué no? Porque estaba absolutamente seguro de que la ropa que había escogido no le quedaría. Al menos no cómodamente. Concluyendo lentamente que debido a que era un sueño, y los sueños estaban limitados sólo por la imaginación, decidió que probablemente era posible.

Sin embargo, un extraño sentimiento lo invadió al mismo tiempo. Un tipo de comprensión de que no todo es como debería ser. Los pasos eran más difíciles en las distancias que él debería haber sido capaz de cruzar fácilmente, no lo eran. La altura de las cosas también estaba mal. El espejo estaba demasiado alto, el conjunto de cajones de la cómoda aún más. Pequeñas cosas como esas estaban comenzando a resaltar.

Sacudiéndolo con más rapidez de lo que un Uchiha con retraso emocional _debería_ haber hecho, espero que esto no fuera una pesadilla. Solo había tenido pesadillas sobre la masacre de su clan, pero cada vez que las tenía, parecían más y más traumáticas. Es cierto, esto no era la escena de la masacre, pero no dejaría de lado su mente imaginativa para encontrar alguna forma para deformar esta atmosfera soleada. Esas pesadillas solo servían como combustible para esforzarse por su objetivo, para nunca retroceder, nunca volver a la Hoja.

Como esto definitivamente era un sueño, ya que no podía ser algo más, podía usar lo que quisiera sin importar qué era. Como tal, alcanzó el cepillo de dientes, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Era naranja.

De repente, una afluencia de imágenes de un dobe rubio surgió sin ser invitado en su mente. Se tambaleó hacia atrás, agarrando su cabeza. ¿Por qué ahora? Nunca había tenido problemas con el color naranja antes. Le recordaba al dobe, es por eso que esquivaba el color, pero en realidad no le causaba dolores de cabeza.

Respiró profundo para calmar su corazón palpitante, tragó saliva y tomó el cepillo de dientes de nuevo, mirándolo como si estuviera desafiándolo a que volviera a enviarlo a un dolor de cabeza de nuevo. Cuando no lo hizo—era un objeto inanimado, ¿por qué demonios esperaría una respuesta burlona?—Se cepillo los dientes con una calma que no revelaba su nerviosismo que ascendía lentamente. Esto era tan diferente a cualquier sueño (pesadillas, más bien) que casi estaba _esperando_ que Itachi entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. (De acuerdo, eso sería bastante extraño, pero Itachi era desafortunadamente ineludible en sus sueños, una presencia garantizada, enviada para burlarse de él todas las noches.)

Se frotó los ojos y se estremeció cuando un dolor agudo atacó su ojo izquierdo. Más molesto que dolor, frotó el espejo con una toalla cercana para inspeccionar su ojo. (Espera que no se hubiera roto un capilar—¿Cómo usaría el Sharingan entonces?) Cuando el espejo se aclaró un poco, se inclinó para mirarse.

No a su ojo, en sí. Su _cuerpo_ entero.

¿Se había vuelto... _más pequeño_?

Su complexión siempre había sido pálida—incluso cuando era niño, su madre se preocupaba constantemente si su hijo más joven estaba enfermo o no—pero ahora, era inexplicablemente fortalecido, como si hubiera entrenado afuera por horas y horas. (¡Nunca había entrenado tan duro que su cara se volviera así de dura antes! Incluso para derrotar a su hermano porque Orochimaru generalmente lo obligaba a descansar por su propio bien, o más bien el de Orochimaru.) La mayor parte de su grasa de bebé desapareció, pero algo alrededor de las mejillas permanecía—como si estuviera a punto de entrar a la adolescencia en lugar de estar en ella. Sus ojos eran más amplios y se veían más inocentes. Todavía no habían sido corrompidos con la vista de la guerra y la muerte. Había menos arrugas entre sus cejas que la última vez que había revisado.

Era como si... bueno, tuviera _doce_ de nuevo... sólo que no era el mismo que recordaba debería ser.

..._Hombre_, eso era un pensamiento aterrador.

_Pero, esto era solo un sueño, ¿no es así?_ Pensó mientras su respiración salía apresuradamente, igualando a su corazón palpitante. Cualquier cosa podría pasar. Y si su mente sádica quería que reviviera sus días de Genin... bueno, esta sería la edad para hacerlo.

Después de terminar de limpiar y poner todo de vuelta en su respetivos soportes de forma más ordenada de lo que las había encontrado, cruzó el peligroso piso lleno de obstáculos hasta la pared adyacente donde un desordenado calendario marcado colgaba de una chincheta que parecía desafiar todas las leyes de la gravedad, colgando tan precariamente del agujero en la pared.—Quedo momentáneamente sorprendido por el hecho de que cualquiera que viviera en un departamento tan desordenado en realidad se molestaría en tener un calendario—arrancándolo y desarraigándolo del pobre alfiler, miró el calendario con incredulidad.

Era el día de sus Exámenes de Graduación de la Academia. Esto no podría estar pasando.

Acababa de regresar tres años en el tiempo en este sueño.

Dando un resoplido molesto, dejo caer el calendario al suelo ya que la chincheta era inútil y la adición del calendario realmente no haría mucha diferencia para el resto del desastre en el suelo y se quedó allí, preguntándose qué debería hacer. Era un sueño, ¿no es así? Nada de lo que hiciera realmente importaba en absoluto. Y si experimentaba el pasado, ¿y qué? No podría ser tan malo como Itachi y _esa_ noche. Por una vez, en realidad podría gustarle lo que soñaba. Era diferente al menos. No los mismos eventos tortuosos que habían plagado sus sueños por años. Era casi un alivio.

Cruzando el piso de nuevo—habiendo renunciado a su destino de limpiar este horrible desastre más tarde ya que estaba atrapado aquí por ahora—abrió el refrigerador y estaba completamente horrorizado de ver algunos vegetales podridos, algunos contenedores sellados de _moho refrigerado—¡¿qué demonios estaba haciendo eso allí?!_—y un cartón de leche, el cual sacó antes de volver a meterlo con desagrado en la cara. Había expirado dos años antes de la fecha actual. Se pregunto si había algo comestible en absoluto.

Al abrir la despensa junto al refrigerador, estaba ligeramente menos sorprendido por los contenedores. Estaba casi vacío, excepto por un gran—y eso era un eufemismo—pila de paquetes de ramen instantáneo pulcramente apilados. Era como estar en el departamento de Naruto, pensó secamente. No importa el hecho de que nunca había estado en el departamento de su compañero de equipo rubio.

Aunque no le gustaba el ramen por varias razones—una de ellas siendo que le recordaba mucho sus días de Genin y especialmente al _dobe_—no había nada más que comer, así que tomó uno, lo lleno hasta la línea con agua caliente, y lo dejo reposar. El olor del ramen pronto impregnó el aire e incapaz de resistir su estómago gruñendo, se sentó y comenzó a comer ansiosamente, pero con algunos modales como su madre lo había instruido hasta que pudo hacerlo sin pensarlo.

Era mejor que nada, supuso. Pero podía saborear los ingredientes baratos allí. ¿De qué marca era? Hecho un rápido vistazo al costado. Oh, una marca genérica. Reanudando su comida, reflexionó ese pensamiento. Ahora, ¿por qué este sueño tendría la comida más barata de la más barata? Al menos él supondría que su mente siempre querría lo mejor, ya que era un Uchiha.

Este de verdad era el departamento de Naruto, pensó, y luego resopló. Por supuesto. Sólo Naruto tendría un departamento tan desordenado.

Después de terminar su ramen con sorprendente rapidez, miro a su alrededor, sin saber qué hacer a continuación en este sueño mientras esperaba a despertarse. Aunque no era exactamente aficionado a su día de graduación, supuso que podría seguir el sueño un poco más. Si lo deseaba más tarde, se uniría a los otros para la prueba, sin embargo, si no quería...bueno, era solo un sueño. Fallar la prueba debido al absentismo no tendría mucho peso sobre él... sin embargo, sería vergonzoso como un Uchiha. Aun así, un sueño era un sueño.

Encontró y se puso unos zapatos que al menos eran medio decentes, el niño de cabello negro salió por la puerta con una calma inconfundible a su alrededor.

Con una indiferencia casual perfeccionada hace años, Sasuke comenzó a caminar por la calle.

* * *

Estaban mirándolo.

Realmente no es una declaración precisa. Mirar parecía inofensivo. Las miradas que se disparaban en su dirección no parecían inofensivas y prometían todo excepto 'inofensivo'.

Lo había notado hace bastante tiempo, pero aún no se acostumbraba a ello. Las personas lo habían mirado en el pasado antes, pero eso fue porque él era el 'oh-tan-famoso-último-Uchiha', y esas miradas eran diferentes, más amables y comprensivas con solo un toque de orgullo. Estas sin embargo... Estaban tratando de ser discretas, pero algunos no estaban haciendo tan buen trabajo como él sabía que podrían estar haciendo. Era como si estuviesen mezcladas entre mirar y alejarse.

Una madre alejó a su hijo de él, y los observó salir de su vista con fingido desinterés en su cara. Ahora, eso era interesante. ¿Por qué estarían asustados de él?

Él había observado a Naruto recibir miradas como esas una vez, mientras estaban caminando en el pueblo. Por supuesto que el dobe nunca las había notado—o al menos, no había mostrado que era consiente de ellas—pero él se había dado cuenta. Era algo que lo confundía mucho, pero su curiosidad no era suficiente para que buscara las respuestas. Ahora que estaba recibiendo las mismas miradas... bueno, se preguntó. Este sueño era confuso. ¿Se suponía que lo lastimara, como todos esos sueños sobre Itachi y la masacre y etcétera? Si es así, no estaba funcionando. Realmente nunca le había importado mucho lo que pensaba la gente de Konoha.

O, había algo peor por venir. Se preparo mentalmente para lo que sea que iba a suceder—esto era como la calma antes de la tormenta, después de todo. Algo siempre pasaba. Tenía que. Itachi vendría, siempre lo hacía.

Otra familia se alejó de él. Se rio en silencio; ¡era como si hubiera cambiado lugares con Naruto! La soledad realmente era bastante refrescante. Ningún tendero sonriendo tontamente tratando de ganar su atención. Ningún intento amable de corazón a corazón de madres preocupadas. NI UNA SOLA FANGIRL A LA VISTA. Podría ser mejor por una vez.

* * *

No tenía ganas de tomar el examen de graduación, así que dio vuelta a la izquierda en la intersección justo antes de la academia. No lo extrañarían, después de todo. Nunca lo habían hecho. Además, todo este viejo Konohagakure simplemente era un producto de su imaginación, y podía hacer lo que sea que quisiera sin temer a las consecuencias. Era libre, finalmente. Solo esperaba que la calma durara lo suficiente para que se despertara y nunca tuviera que descubrir cuál era la parte de la tormenta.

Dando algunas vueltas y apunto de inspeccionar el área, caminó hacia un puesto de verduras que había visitado regularmente durante su tiempo en Konoha. La dueña era una vieja amiga de los Uchiha, así que a menudo se las daban gratis. Aunque no le importaban los obsequios debido a su apellido, a menudo solo los aceptaba y se iba. Después de todo, le habían enseñado que era grosero no hacerlo.

Mm. Los tomates aquí estaban tan maduros como lo habían estado siempre. Lamiendo sus labios, extendió la mano para tomar uno, pero de repente, una mano vieja y marchita apartó su mano de un golpe. Sorprendido, miró a la mujer, que tenía una extraña expresión en su cara que él _nunca_ le había visto antes.

"¡Ladrón!" acusó ella, su chillido chirriante rechinó contra los nervios de Sasuke. "¿Crees que puedes tomar lo que quieras de _mi_ puesto? ¡Eres un malvado y sucio enano! Tratando de robar mis tomates, ¿eh? Te mostraré lo que obtienes—"ella levantó una mano para abofetearlo.

Sorprendido más allá de las palabras, Sasuke sólo negó con su cabeza y levantó ambas manos en defensa. ¡Ni siquiera se le había permitido comprar nada! Ella simplemente asumió que él no pagaría—sin importar el hecho de que él había estado pensando en cómo nunca había tenido que hacerlo—echó un vistazo a las otras personas que lo rodeaban, ¡seguramente no dejarían pasar esto! Sin embargo, con el corazón hundido se dio cuenta de que no sólo estaban observando que pasara, ¡sino que miraban con desprecio! Él no se _merecía_ esto, ¿o sí? ¡Seguramente no!

"¡Debe estar equivocada!" protestó él, pero otro espectador lo apartó de ella.

"¡Tú!" dijo el hombre con dureza, "¡Sal de aquí!" Tiro a Sasuke al suelo con sorprendente fuerza. "¡Y no vuelvas!" gritó tras él.

Completamente desconcertado, Sasuke corrió por la calle. Tenía la intención de pagar el tomate, ¡de verdad! Pero de alguna manera, las cosas se mezclaron. ¿Por qué esa mujer había—esa mujer, quien siempre le había dado tomates gratis con una sonrisa cuando pasaba por allí—se había enojado tanto con él?

No. Eso no era enojo. Era algo mucho más profundo.

Dejo escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo. Así que esto era todo. Así era como su mente cruel iba a torturarlo. Al hacerlo desagradable—más bien, ¡_odiado_!—por las personas que conocía.

Se detuvo, un pensamiento repentino vino a su mente. Bueno, lo bueno era que en realidad no tenía tanta gente que realmente _conocía_, pensó secamente mientras continuaba.

* * *

"¡Sasuke!" una voz gritó cuando se detuvo en su paseo deprimente. ¿Quién podría estar llamándolo ahora? ¿Podría ser otra de las torturas del sueño? Pero... ¿por qué esa voz lo llamaba tan familiarmente? Pocas personas lo llamaban así. Y a él realmente no le importaba tampoco.

Se dio vuelta, y parpadeó confundido. ¿Iruka-sense? Entonces, su expresión se endureció. Sin saberlo, hizo una vuelta en U y de alguna manera viajó de vuelta a la Academia. ¿Qué le haría ahora su antiguo maestro? "Iruka-sensei," dijo uniformemente, sin traicionar ninguna emoción.

"¡Se suponía que debías estar en la clase hace treinta minutos!" gritó el Chunin, agarrando la parte delantera de la camisa de Sasuke.

Sorprendido por este acto completamente _audaz_, fulminó con la mirada a su maestro. "¿Y qué?" respondió.

"¡No juegues conmigo!" gritó Iruka. "¡Vas a perder tus exámenes de graduación!"

"¿Y si no quiero graduarme?" fue la respuesta irritada. Ya había tenido suficiente de este sueño.

La boca de Iruka se abrió ligeramente mientras procesaba la declaración. Sacudiendo su mano, Sasuke se apartó de su maestro. Sorprendentemente, las palabras de Iruka salieron mucho más suaves de lo que había esperado. Casi decepcionado, de verdad—aunque la decepción no tenía peso sobre sus hombros. Tan cruel como era, Sasuke nunca se había preocupado por su maestro de la Academia; pero las palabras en sí mismas lo sacudieron en silencio.

"¿Renunciaste a tu sueño?" preguntó Iruka, con una luz atenuada en sus ojos.

Y Sasuke honestamente no sabía _por qué_ eso lo molestó, porque _no debería _haberlo hecho y nunca había importado antes. No cuando le respondió a Iruka con indiferencia cuando se le había preguntado sobre la masacre, no cuando empujo a una fangirl del techo en el que estaba sentado, y no cuando se volvió más cerrado y más frío. Así que no respondió, y se conformó con una expresión que se vería bastante impresionante si su labio inferior no hubiera sobresalido sin saberlo, haciéndolo parecer más como el puchero de un niño pequeño.

"¿Tú... no quieres ser Hokage?" Iruka frunció el ceño.

Esta vez él respondió. "¡¿H-Hokage?!" Sasuke balbuceó indignado, atrapado con la guardia baja. "¿Por qué querría ser eso?"

Casi inmediatamente cuando dijo eso, se arrepintió. Los ojos de Iruka se iluminaron con una luz de completa sorpresa, y luego con sospecha, y luego finalmente decepción. "¿Paso... algo?" preguntó el Chunin con suavidad.

"No," Sasuke casi escupió todo. Nada, excepto que había despertado en un extraño lugar y las personas que pensaba que conocía repentinamente eran extraños.

Ligeramente desanimado por la crueldad en el tono del joven shinobi, Iruka adoptó su habitual rostro serio de nuevo. "Bueno, debes entrar de todas maneras. No creo que no quieras convertirte en un shinobi—así que entra y puedes agradecerme más tarde." Y sin ningún espacio a protestas, Iruka empujo a Sasuke hacia la puerta de la Academia, a solo seis metros, pero casi una eternidad de distancia.

"No _quiero_ ir," gruñó Sasuke con fuerza mientras trataba de resistir el agarre sorprendentemente fuerte de Iruka. Él era el alumno personal de Orochimaru, ¡¿entonces por qué no podía resistirse a este humilde _Chunin_?!

Iruka no dijo nada mientras llevaba al niño que protestaba a la Academia.

* * *

Sasuke dejó de agitarse tan pronto como entraron en su viejo salón de clase. Le trajo recuerdos que preferiría no recordar—ya que sólo derramarían culpa en su conciencia—pero una parte de él dijo _si, está bien_. Todo estaba de vuelta a... bueno, cuando era _normal_.

Se odio a sí mismo por gustarle.

¿Por qué le importaría de todos modos? ¿No había sido Orochimaru su elección, y no había sabido que las cosas nunca podrían volver a ser normales, sin importar cuánto lo quisiera más tarde? No es que lo hubiera querido antes de tener este sueño. Simplemente sabía que nunca podría tenerlo de nuevo. ¿No había _abandonado_ esta vida por poder?

Aturdido, apenas sintió el último empujón de Iruka en el salón y animó, "Comenzaremos los exámenes en unos minutos, ¡así que quédense aquí!" mientras prácticamente tropezaba hacia el escritorio. Sintió algunos pares de ojos en su espalda, y aunque sus sentidos algunas veces demasiado cautelosos temblaron, los ignoró mientras inspeccionaba la habitación. Todos los Nueve Novatos estaban aquí—_por supuesto, ¿dónde estarían de lo contrario?_—y con una sacudida nerviosa vio, entre los peinados marrones, rubios y negros, una cabeza rosa cereza.

"Sakura," susurró en voz baja para sí mismo. Ella no lo había notado aún, y honestamente no sabía si eso era bueno o malo. Su último encuentro no había sido exactamente placentero.

Luego, dándose vuelta, vio, con otra sacudida en su estómago, una mata de cabello rubio familiar. Vio los ojos azul cristalino que no había visto desde esa reunión en el escondite, donde su equipo sin Kakashi, luciendo dos miembros nuevos habían aparecido inesperadamente y, vio—

Estaba frunciendo el ceño.

_Naruto_ estaba _frunciendo el ceño_.

Eso era _imposible_—una contradicción en sí misma—porque Naruto _nunca_ fruncía el ceño.

_Nunca_.

Claro, gruñía y se burlaba ante sus enemigos durante la batalla, pero este no era el campo de batalla y no había enemigo a la vista. ¡Este era el Examen de Graduación Genin!

La última vez que había visto al dobe, había estado demasiado sorprendido al ver a Sasuke después de tanto tiempo que no había sido capaz de hacer mucho, pero Sasuke había sentido el poder que irradiaba. Si el dobe hubiera estado preparado, podría haber sido capaz de tener éxito en su objetivo de llevar de vuelta a Sasuke a la Hoja.

Ahora, sin embargo, él era como un genin melancólico, Ligeramente superior al promedio.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, Naruto tenía esta expresión—una expresión que el mismo Sasuke había usado durante sus días en la Academia. Una expresión entre las líneas de, 'Podría estar haciendo mejores cosas, como entrenar.' Eso tampoco sucedió. Cosas como esa eran lo que se suponía que Sasuke hacía. No Naruto. ¡Nunca, nunca, _nunca_ Naruto!

Entonces, ¿_por qué demonios _estaba sucediendo?

De repente, se dio cuenta de algo. Era menor, pero no obstante molesto y ya que era el mundo de sus sueños tomaría preferencia, y eso añadía frustración al previo comportamiento de Naruto que irritaba los nervios de Sasuke. A penas reprimiendo su ira, caminó directamente hacia el rubio y golpeó el escritorio para llamar la atención de su antiguo—_¿futuro?_—compañero de equipo. "Dobe," espetó, "estás sentado en mi asiento." No es que le importara particularmente en qué asiento se sentaba, era sólo el hábito al que le gustaba apegarse, sueño o no.

La habitación se quedó en silencio de repente, y todos los ojos estaban en los dos.

Naruto lentamente levantó su cabeza, una luz hirviendo en sus ojos que prometía daño grave a aquellos en los que estaban enfocados y _miraron_ a Sasuke. "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó de una manera clara, concisa, exasperantemente _fría_ que nunca estuvo asociada con Naruto.

"Dije, estás sentado en mi asiento." repitió Sasuke un poco más enérgicamente.

"No, no lo estoy."

"No lo estás." Casi una pregunta, pero no del todo. No quería dar al dobe la satisfacción.

"Así es."

"Te equivocas."

Naruto ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, la dura mirada nunca titubeo. "No, no lo estoy."

Sasuke copió al rubio, ladeando su cabeza también. "Lo estás."

El silencio reinaba en la habitación—ni una sola persona se movió. Uno casi podría ver chispas eléctricas volando entre los ojos de los dos. Si no fuera por la irritación que estaba sintiendo actualmente, Sasuke incluso podría haber encontrado esta situación un poco divertida.

"Sé que no estoy equivocado," dijo Naruto en voz baja, pero con firmeza, "porque me he sentado en este lugar por los últimos cuatro años—" se inclinó hacia adelante— "Dobe."

Los ojos de Sasuke se volvieron fríos—_¡Cómo se atreve a decir algo como eso!_—y abrió la boca para responder, antes de cerrarla repentinamente y conformarse con simplemente fulminar con la mirada a Naruto. La irritación era ahora una palabra demasiado leve para describir lo que actualmente estaba sintiendo. Un sueño era un sueño, y como en todos los sueños, algo tenía que interrumpir. Iruka se estaba acercando al salón de clases, y si los veía discutiendo, el asunto solo se volvería más... problemático, por falta de una mejor palabra. "Chico pastel de pescado," Sasuke murmuró en voz baja antes de caminar alrededor del escritorio y sentarse junto a Naruto quien parecía estar ignorando la declaración murmurada, probablemente habiendo sentido también a Iruka.

Miro discretamente las expresiones de asombro de los espectadores, Sasuke sólo podía preguntarse en qué demonios se había metido. Se inclinó hacia atrás cuando Sakura—como él había esperado—camino pisoteando hacia él y exigió en voz alta que se moviera para que ella pudiera sentarse junto a su Naruto-kun.

Espera, ¿_qué_?

Whoa. _Retrocede_. ¿Qué acaba de _pasar_? Si él fuera de los que llevan el corazón en la mano entonces habría mostrado su sorpresa, pero como no era de los que llevaban su corazón en la mano logró mantener la perplejidad que estaba sintiendo fuera de sus características.

¿_Sakura_? ¡¿_Pidiéndole_ que se moviera para que pudiera sentarse junto a _Naruto_?!

Eso simplemente no sucede. Un montón de cosas que no deberían haber pasado estaban sucediendo y a Sasuke estaba gustándole esto cada vez menos. ¿Dónde estaba su hermano mayor cuando necesitaba al asesino traidor? Estaría _casi contento _de verlo, incluso si caminaba a través de esa puerta y comenzaba a matar a todas las personas en esta habitación. Al menos el sueño terminaría y luego podría despertar y volver a su entrenamiento.

Miro a Sakura despotricando por el rabillo del ojo. Aun así, ninguna expresión cruzó sus características, pero por dentro una confusión abrumadora se había apoderado de su mente. Por un lado, estaba contemplando la estupidez de Naruto por haber estado enamorado de Sakura. Ahora que veía a Sakura desde el punto de vista el dobe, había concluido que él era si es posible, aún más dobe por haber estado enamorado de la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

Por otro lado...

Sakura estaba _pidiéndole_ que se moviera para poder sentarse junto a _Naruto_. Esto no era simplemente su imaginación.—¿O era porque este era su sueño?

Mirandola con ojo templado y habiendo tenido suficiente de chillidos agudos, dijo brevemente, "Sakura, si Naruto quisiera que te sentaras junto a él, él lo _pediría_."

La boca de Sakura se abrió y cerró como la de un pez dorado.

Regresando su atención al frente vacío de la clase, reflexionó sobre sus situaciones. Este era un sueño extraño, pensó, donde Naruto era él y él era Naruto, y Sakura estaba obsesionada con su compañero de equipo. _¿Cuándo voy a despertar?_ Se preguntó en silencio.

"Pero Naruto-kun no te lo pidió tampoco!" Sakura finalmente protestó.

Él la fulminó con la mirada de nuevo. "Te tomó mucho tiempo responder, para alguien que se supone es tan inteligente. Además, él no está diciéndome que me pierda." comentó.

Cuando ella estuvo a punto de estallar, Iruka entró enérgicamente, así que ella se fue a otro asiento, echando humo todo el camino. Pero no era como si a Sasuke realmente le importara, de todas maneras. Ella había mejorado con el paso de los años o así había escuchado, pero él había dejado Konoha antes de que ella realmente se volviera poderosa, y, además—sus lazos habían sido cortados hace mucho tiempo.

Iruka ordenó severamente, "¡Todos, de vuelta a sus asientos ahora!" Aunque la orden era redundante, ya que todos estaban sentados de todos modos, excepto por algunos que habían ido a hablar con sus amigos al otro lado del salón de clases.

Sin embargo, no lo suficientemente valientes como para cruzar a su ciertamente temible sensei, los estudiantes holgazanes regresaban a cualquiera asiento que fuera suyo. O libre.

Sasuke no se perdió la mirada de sorpresa que cruzó el rostro del chunin cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke estaba sentado junto a Naruto, pero no se detuvo en eso y la sorpresa fue rápidamente cubierta con una sonrisa alegre que hacía al sensei tan agradable.

"Ahora, ¡es tiempo para el examen de graduación!" Anunció Iruka. Luego procedió a explicar las pruebas, reglas, y demás, Sasuke lo desconectó habiendo escuchado todo antes. Había puesto atención la primera vez, pero no iba a hacer eso de nuevo. Había sido una prueba aburrida de su paciencia, eso era seguro.

_¿Por qué estoy aquí de nuevo?_ Se quejó, resistiendo el impulso de golpear su cabeza en la mesa.

* * *

Cuando su nombre fue llamado para la parte del ninjutsu del examen, entró en la habitación de al lado con una mirada fría—pero casi bordeando en la molestia. _Oh si_, pensó, irritado, _estoy aquí porque Iruka-sensei pensó que debería estar en el examen en lugar de vagar por ahí_. Frunció el ceño. _Qué completa pérdida de tiempo_.

El genjutsu había sido ridículamente fácil, de hecho, se había reído un poco. El examen escrito había sido aún más divertido y como tal, Sasuke había hecho comentarios sarcásticos a casi todas las preguntas, preguntándose todo el tiempo si obtendría calificación por su creatividad. También había colocado su propio genjutsu en el papel, sólo para ver si el otro sensei vería a través de él. Hasta ahora parecía que no lo habían hecho.

Iruka y Mizuki estaban sentados detrás de un escritorio alargado que tenía muchas hileras de hitai-ate relucientes en ella. Haciendo un gesto para comenzar, Iruka dijo, "Puedes comenzar. Por favor, crea al menos cuatro _bunshin_."

Esto era demasiado fácil. ¿Era una broma? Parecía como si toda la prueba hubiera sido una hasta ahora y él había esperado algo un poco más, bueno _más_. Supuso que seguía olvidando que técnicamente no era un genin.

Sasuke se puso tenso, pero creó el sello y habló, "_Bunshin no jutsu_," y cuatro _bunshin_—dos a cada lado—aparecieron. Eran perfectos, como se esperaba de un Uchiha y era casi imposible distinguir al original sin tocarlos. Imaginó que la mayoría de los niños en la Academia podrían al menos producir _algo_ para el examen del bunshin. Demonios, incluso Naruto podría, incluso si nunca se veían bien.

Pero Iruka y Mizuki obviamente estaban sorprendidos.

De hecho, parecían boquiabiertos en este momento.

Ojos grandes, boca abierta que también parecía querer abrirse y cerrarse, pero no lo lograban.

"B-bueno," tartamudeó Iruka, teniendo dificultades para encontrar su voz.

Una de las cejas de Sasuke se arqueó. Él había hecho lo que ellos habían pedido. ¿Eso era tan... inesperado? ¿Por qué lo habían pedido si pensaban que él no lo haría—o no podría—haberlo hecho? ¿Esta era otra parte de la prueba?

Aclaró su garganta, y Mizuki sin palabras le entregó un hitai-ate. Caminando hacia adelante, lo tomó, y dejo la habitación. Un hecho interesante a notar, pero no algo que particularmente atrapara su curiosidad, era la mirada de decepción y aborrecimiento en los ojos de Mizuki. Se encogió de hombros sin importancia. Esto solo era un sueño después de todo. Aun así, le hizo preguntarse qué le había pasado a Naruto la primera vez que había fallado su examen. Después de todo, él había vuelto al día siguiente con una banda para la cabeza, así que algo había tenido que pasar y algo le dijo que Mizuki tenía algo que ver con ello.

Cómo su mente inconsciente sabía eso, era un misterio para él.

Cuando él y la siguiente persona en la línea se cruzaron en el pasillo, miró su hitai-ate. Sería útil, reflexionó. No había tenido uno en mucho tiempo que... se sentiría... sus pensamientos se quedaron en silencio, levantó la banda para la cabeza y la ató alrededor de su frente casi por reflejo. Se sentía restrictiva, como una cadena para este pueblo. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad, se la quitaría y dibujaría una línea a través de ese símbolo, por segunda vez.

Abandonaría este pueblo de nuevo y no miraría atrás, ni por un momento.

Pero, este era sólo un sueño, ¿no es así?

* * *

**N/T:** Está sería mi segunda historia por traducir. Realmente me encantó, y el trasfondo que la autora creo para algunos personajes que ya conocemos es muy atrayente. Así que no pude resistirme y le pedí permiso para traducirla… Espero que les haya gustado como a mí.

El siguiente capítulo es más entretenido, así que espero no tardar demasiado en la actualización, ya que el capítulo ya esta terminado… Espero que les haya gustado y que me cuenten lo que les ha parecido. 😊


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/T: **¡Hola! Aquí vengo con una actualización más... me tomó bastante tiempo completarlo ya que es muy largo. No sé qué más decir así que mejor lo dejo hasta aquí y espero que disfruten ^.^

**Things as They Are**

_By_ Solara Myles

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No podía importarle menos el día de la Graduación, en absoluto, porque estaba atrapado en un sueño del que no podía despertar y una pesadilla que estaba a punto de comenzar. Así que cuando Iruka-_sensei_ dio su discurso de felicitación que él había escuchado por tercera vez (la primera vez fue cuando Itachi se había graduado, pero él tenía tres años y no lo recordaba; la segunda fue cuando _él_ se había graduado; e irónicamente, estaba graduándose de nuevo, hoy), convenientemente lo desconectó y jugueteó con su hitai-ate, que se sentía incómodo. Estiró una mano y lo ajusto por enésima vez, ignoró las miradas sorprendidas y ligeramente espantadas que estaba recibiendo.

Tch. ¿No habían visto a nadie graduarse antes? Al parecer no. Pero entonces, ¿Naruto no había recibido las mismas miradas cuando entró en las tareas del equipo?

Enviando una mirada fulminante hacia ellos, frunció el ceño y se dejó caer en su silla, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar el impulso de simplemente quitarse la banda para la cabeza y tirarla. Eso solo generaría más preguntas y ahora mismo él no estaba de humor para preguntas. ¿Qué genio ordenó que las ceremonias de Graduación deberían celebrarse _afuera_? Hacia un calor insoportable y su cuello y frente estaban empapadas en sudor. Si estuviera entrenando, no le importaría el sudor, pero aquí estaba, sentado en una silla de jardín escuchando a su ex-sensei de la Academia hablar y _eso_, en su opinión, _a penas_ valía la pena sudar por eso.

"¡... Felicitaciones, Shinobis de la Hoja!" Iruka terminó el discurso, y la audiencia (sin Uchiha Sasuke) estalló en aplausos.

Podría haber sido inspirador, y podría haber sido edificante, pero el hecho de que era un sueño todavía permanecía y Sasuke no se permitiría ser conmovido por ese discurso. No podía, porque los eventos del pasado y demás eran simplemente del pasado y no más importantes que las personas que había dejado allí atrás. Sin mencionar, que él lo había escuchado dos veces.

* * *

Se sentó en el columpio, balanceándose de atrás hacia adelante en un patrón lento y rítmico. Mirando a la multitud de estudiantes radiantes y padres orgullosos, se sintió deseando que su otou-san hubiera venido a su graduación; pero por supuesto, Uchiha Fugaku nunca podría haber venido, porque para ese momento él ya había sido asesinado a sangre fría por su otro hijo.

Aun así, Sasuke se preguntó si él habría venido si no hubiera sido asesinado o si hubiera habido breves excusas de que tenía trabajo, que había cosas más importantes sucediendo, o simplemente un gruñido de 'Como se espera de un Uchiha y el hijo del Jefe del Clan.' Su madre habría venido y ella habría estado orgullosa, sonriendo con los otros padres. Pero Sasuke nunca lo sabría con seguridad. Itachi los había matado antes de que él pudiera descubrirlo.

Logrando poner la fachada protectora de blancura en su mente, Sasuke se preguntó vanamente dónde estaba Naruto. Ese truco anterior que el dobe rubio había hecho probablemente era uno de sus trucos otra vez—descartó el hecho de que todos los demás parecían haber seguido el juego como simple convencimiento de parte de Naruto—y él no lo soportaría. El dobe necesitaba aprender su lección, después de todo.

Se puso de pie y saltó sobre la punta de sus pies para estirar sus extremidades, saltó a los árboles y con una última breve mirada a la multitud de abajo, Sasuke corrió para encontrar al Genin rubio.

Nadie lo notó irse, y si lo hubieran hecho, honestamente no les habría importado en absoluto. Excepto un pensativo sensei de cabello plateado de la Academia, que ahora se vio obligado a reajustar todos sus planes cuidadosamente hechos.

* * *

El dobe estaba sentado a la orilla de un rio que corría a una distancia considerable de la Academia. Afortunadamente, no le había tomado mucho tiempo a Sasuke encontrarlo, ya que él era competente en rastrear firmas de chakra. La de Naruto era una que él conocía especialmente bien.

Caminando hacia el dobe, lo palmeó en el hombro. "Naruto."

Naruto se dio vuelta, medio sorprendido de que fuera Sasuke (esa expresión prácticamente gritaba _¡¿cómo demonios te escabulliste cerca de mi sin que me diera cuenta?!_) y medio enojado de que alguien lo molestara en este día. La molestia se filtró de sus ojos azul zafiro "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó groseramente. Sasuke se dio cuenta con una sacudida que Naruto había desaparecido de la Ceremonia de Graduación de la Academia casi tan rápido como él lo había hecho, si no es que más. ¿Qué decía eso?

"Tch. Ese truco en la clase. ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que habías estado sentado en ese mismo asiento por cuatro años?" Sasuke nunca había sido muy bueno en ser sutil. La franqueza era más de su personalidad. (Pero sus habilidades sociales, en general, estaban fallando absolutamente. La única cosa que evitaba que fuera odiado era que es un Uchiha y su aspecto, pero ese no parecía ser el caso aquí).

"¿Qué quiero decir?" Preguntó Naruto con incredulidad. "Lo que quiero decir, por supuesto. He estado sentado allí por cuatro años enteros. ¿O esa frase fue demasiado grande para entrar en tu estúpida cabeza?" se burló.

"No soy al que la mayoría de la población Shinobi considera poco inteligente." Replicó Sasuke con calma. Por dentro estaba hirviendo. ¡Cómo se atreve el dobe a actuar así con él! Estaba _tan_ contento de que Orochimaru le había enseñado a ser aún más indiferente a las acciones de otros de lo que ya era, ¡porque Naruto _realmente _los estaba poniendo nervioso! Sin mencionar que esta era una pelea bastante infantil porque ahora que Sasuke tenía algo de tiempo para pensar, se dio cuenta de que él, Uchiha Sasuke, era de hecho el que cualquier Shinobi consideraría poco inteligente.

Obviamente, Naruto sentía lo mismo por él, toda la parte _'¿Cómo se atreve?'_. "¿_Qué_ dijiste?" gruñó.

"Dije," dijo el Uchiha fríamente, "que no soy al que la mayoría de la población Shinobi considera poco inteligente, _dobe_."

"¡Tú—!" el rubio gruñó mientras saltaba y comenzó a atacarlo. Bueno, al menos eso era igual.

Sasuke, quien había esperado esto, fácilmente esquivo todos los golpes y patadas de su futuro compañero de equipo. "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" preguntó con burla. "¡Conozco algunos civiles que pueden hacerlo mejor que esto!" Eran civiles Uchiha, y no habían sido civiles por mucho tiempo, se habían retirado temprano de una carrera ninja, pero eso no importaba, ¿o sí? Todavía eran civiles.

Enfurecido, Naruto comenzó a atacar más inteligentemente—en lugar de golpear y patear ciegamente, ahora planeaba sus ataques. Cada vez más ataques estaban apuntando a sus articulaciones y cabeza, mientras que cada vez menos ataques de Sasuke estaban golpeando. Este no era Naruto, su estilo habitual de todos modos. Esto hablaba de entrenamiento de clan, o padres ninja.

Sin embargo, Sasuke no era el alumno de Orochimaru por nada; a medida que los ataques de Naruto ganaban más estrategia, su defensa también lo hacía. Su estilo era la Danza de la Serpiente, pero desafortunadamente no podía usar eso aquí. Independientemente de eso, todavía era muy superior y empujo a Naruto hacia atrás. Él no era un Uchiha por nada y había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo con Orochimaru, mejorando el ya casi perfecto taijutsu.

Cuando estaba a punto de reclamar la victoria al dejar inconsciente a Naruto, se congeló. Naruto estaba parado allí, sus brazos rígidos, pero en sus manos había una enorme bola de chakra azul que giraba.

Rasengan.

Sólo que esta vez, al dobe le faltaba el Clon de Sombras que usualmente lo ayudaba con el ataque.

Ese ataque_—¡no pienses en eso, el Valle del Fin fue hace tres años! ¿Cómo podría todavía darme pesadillas? ¡No pienses en eso! Esto no puede estar pasando, ¡sólo tenemos doce años! ¿Cómo aprendió esto? ¡Va a matarme!—_

Sólo una palabra se formó en sus labios: "¿Cómo...?"

Todo parecía como si fuera en cámara lenta. Naruto corriendo hacia él, el agua corriendo como el tiempo en un pequeño rio, las ramas bailando su inquietante vals final en el viento—_voy a morir, voy a morir, no he matado a Itachi aun, por qué no puedo moverme, esto es_—

De repente, se detuvo.

El Rasengan medio formado de Naruto—¿cómo podría no haber notado que sólo era un medio Rasengan y no uno completamente formado, como en aquel entonces?—de repente se esfumo en las manos de Naruto, que estaba a solo un metro de distancia.

Jadeando, Naruto colapso en el suelo y maldijo. Entonces, murmuró para sí mismo, "Por qué... ¿por qué no puedo hacerlo?"

¿Eran los Clones de Sombra tan importantes para la formación del Rasengan? Al menos para Naruto de todas maneras. Él no parecía conocer la técnica de Clones de Sombra esta vez y Sasuke no estaba seguro de dónde la había aprendido la primera vez, pero la había hecho tantas veces para saber cómo se hacía. Aun así... este Naruto no lo escucharía. Sin importar si era por ayuda, especialmente si era por ayuda.

Así que Sasuke no dijo nada. Conocía muy bien la consternación de fallar y las lecciones que podían ser aprendidas de ello. Este Naruto—este enojado, oscuro y arrogante Naruto tan diferente del dobe rubio que conocía—bien podría aprender la lección del orgullo y las técnicas sin terminar. Incluso él no usaba técnicas a menos que tuviera completo control sobre ellas. No era tan arrogante... o tal vez desesperado.

Pero Naruto... ese ataque... De verdad, él realmente quería matarlo—o al menos herirlo fuertemente—¿no? Y si es así ¿por qué?

Tch. No era nada nuevo, trató de convencerse; pero una sensación que no había sentido desde que había despertado de sus heridas en el Valle del Fin no se iría. "Dobe," susurró. "¿Quieres matarme tanto?" sintiendo un extraño aleteo en su pecho cuando repitió una versión corrupta de las palabras de Naruto hacia él.

"Yo—" la voz de Naruto se quebró. Emociones conflictivas revoloteaban en su cara: furia, confusión, arrepentimiento, vergüenza y tristeza. ¿Tal vez podría ayudar al otro?

"Ese no es realmente un ataque que deberías hacer hasta que lo hayas dominado por completo," comentó Sasuke, volviendo a su estado normal. "Si no funciona correctamente, podrías terminar lastimand—"

"¡Lo sé!" Naruto de repente interrumpió con furia. "_Lo sé_, ¿de acuerdo? No trates de dominarme, ¡perdedor! ¡Lo _sé_!"

Molesto por esta explosión y descartando todas las ideas de ayudarlo, Sasuke replicó, "Bueno, evidentemente no lo sabes, ¡porque hace un minuto _intentaste usarlo_!"

"¡_No trates de entender_!" gritó Naruto de vuelta. "¡No _trates_ de entender! ¡_Ninguno_ de ustedes—ni _tú_, ni _otou-san_, ni _nadie_, puede entender _en absoluto_! ¡Así que no lo _intentes_!" Irrumpiendo, Naruto dejo al Uchiha atrás en el rio.

Sorprendido, _casi_ sin palabras, Sasuke se preguntó en voz alta, "¿Qué fue todo _eso_?" ¿Otou-san? Naruto no tenía padres... ¿o sí?

Las aves, que habían comenzado a cantar en algún momento después de que habían dejado de pelear, cantaron su consuelo; pero lo que realmente necesitaba eran respuestas a las preguntas que tenía, y había salido con más preguntas que respuestas.

* * *

Sasuke entró de nuevo al salón de clases al siguiente día con ojos desinteresados. Después de esa confrontación, había regresado al departamento (se negaba a reconocerlo como "suyo"), donde paso el resto del día limpiando—medio asqueado y medio fascinado con algunas de las cosas que había encontrado—y reflexionó sobre las muchas preguntas que tenía. Ahora, su expresión coincidía con la de un bloque de madera, se mezcló casi perfectamente con la multitud de estudiantes ingresando.

Había esperado que la noche anterior, cuando había ido a dormir, despertara en el escondite de Orochimaru de nuevo—no es que le gustara el lugar, pero era mejor que tener que tratar con su vieja vida—pero para su consternación, nada había pasado, lo que lo llevo a creer que esto no era un sueño inducido naturalmente y por lo tanto era un sueño antinatural. Hoy, sería seleccionado en el equipo de Kakashi de nuevo, esperar tres horas, escuchar a los otros presentarse, y luego regresar al departamento y terminar de limpiarlo. Si tuviera que elegir, trabajaría en una manera de regresar rápido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos; pero como un Genin nuevo, sus días libres eran limitados.

Vio a Naruto sentado en su asiento de nuevo, y se dio cuenta de las miradas sutiles que el rubio estaba dándole. No podía descifrar su significado. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura e Ino estaban mirándose la una a la otra y la discusión de ayer con Sakura le vino a la mente. ¿El dobe estaba esperando que él se sentara junto a él de nuevo para evitar una fangirl? ¿O la pequeña pelea de ayer estaba afectándolo? Lo que sea que fuera, Sasuke conocía los horrores y las molestias de las fangirls, y por mucho que no le gustaba el dobe, las fangirls eran algo que él sólo deseaba para Orochimaru. Entonces, por un capricho, se acercó al escritorio e—ignorando las miradas atónitas y horrorizadas que el resto de la clase le dio—saco la silla junto a Naruto y se sentó.

Casi inmediatamente después de que dejo su bolsa, Sakura e Ino irrumpieron hacia él. Esas dos eran increíblemente unidas cuando se enfrentaban a un enemigo en común. "¡¿Qué estás _haciendo_?!" chilló Sakura.

"¿Qué _parece_ que estoy haciendo?" disparó Sasuke de vuelta, rodando una mirada perezosa hacia ellas. (A penas era de carácter para él, pero burlarse de esas fangirls era una idea absolutamente irresistible para él, porque contrario a la creencia popular, ¡Uchiha Sasuke en realidad tenía sentido del humor! pero no era uno que la mayoría entendiera.)

"¡Vete!" ordenó Ino. "¡Me voy a sentar junto a Naruto-kun!"

"Tch. Como sí."

"¡Fuera!" gritó Sakura, levantando su puño "¡O—!" el puño cayó en picada hacia su cabeza.

En un instante, el brazo de Sasuke estaba afuera y su mano agarrando firmemente su puño, deteniendo efectivamente el ataque. Él ni siquiera _parpadeó_. Aturdidas en silencio, ambas chicas y el resto de la clase lo miró. Él no era Naruto, y como tal, no permitiría que la peligrosa molesta lo golpeara solo para su propia satisfacción. No podría importarle menos sus propios deseos.

Debatió mentalmente si filtrar algo de _sakki_ y decidió que, por arruinar su mañana, esas molestas niñas lo merecían. Cuando el _sakki_ se apoderó de la multitud, los ojos de Naruto—que habían estado mirándolo desde que se había sentado—se volvieron progresivamente más amplios.

"¿Decías algo?" preguntó Sasuke.

Con un pequeño eep's las dos niñas se apresuraron a regresar y el _sakki _desapareció. Rodando sus ojos a ellas, Sasuke se recostó, cerró sus ojos y se relajó. Nadie más lo molestaría, otra ventaja de ese pequeño movimiento.

Un golpecito en su hombro derecho. _Excepto ese dobe_, pensó molesto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. También había estado levantado hasta tarde limpiando esa monstruosidad que se suponía debía llamar hogar.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntó Naruto. Su voz era tranquila y seria—nada como el tono que había gritado el día anterior.

"¿Qué?" el Uchiha preguntó burlonamente. "¿Quieres aprender?"

"No," siseó Naruto, "pero quiero saber cómo _tú_, de todas las personas, hiciste eso."

Sasuke abrió los ojos. "Naruto, eres tan _amable_," dijo con sarcasmo. Entonces, su tono volvió a la normalidad. "¿De qué otra forma liberas _sakki_? Pensé que a estas alturas incluso tú te habrías dado cuenta de que no soy el dobe que crees que soy."

Un chunin de cabello marrón y cicatrices entró en la habitación cuando Sasuke terminó de decir esto. _Buen momento_, pensó el Genin mientras miraba la cara de Naruto enfurecida, luego molesto y finalmente pasiva.

Iruka aclaró su voz "Muy bien, cálmense, clase." Sorprendentemente, la clase _se_ calmó esta vez, porque todos estaba ansiosos por descubrir en qué equipos estaban y quienes serían sus compañeros de equipo. "La asignación para los equipos ahora será anunciada."

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo con una mirada dilatada y sorprendentemente deslumbrante, el Uchiha esperó a que comenzara.

Iruka, sin embargo, encontró algunas dificultades para hacerlo, ya que casi todas las chicas de la clase estaban fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke, mientras que el resto de la clase también estaba mirando... y no ayudaba que Sasuke estaba mirándolo a _él_ con la expresión más extraña que había tenido durante todo el año. Iruka se encontró preguntándose si Sasuke estaba tratando de imitar a Naruto con la esperanza de que las personas lo trataran como trataban al rubio. Le dolió el corazón al pensar que Sasuke había renunciado a su sueño de ser Hokage sólo porque Naruto no quería ser Hokage. Tal vez más tarde hablaría con el genin.

Imitar a una persona era una cosa, mostrar habilidades que no había tenido anteriormente era algo completamente distinto.

Tomando un respiro, dijo, "El equipo 1 consistirá en..."

Sasuke convenientemente lo desconecto mientras Iruka pasaba por los nombres. _Al menos mi equipo no es el equipo 15 o algo_, pensó secamente, _porque entonces tendría que esperar mucho tiempo..._

"Equipo 2... Equipo 3... Equipo 4... Equipo 5... Equipo 6..."

_Al fin_.

"El equipo 7 consistirá en Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura—" ¿Namikaze? Raro.

"¡_Si_!" gritó Sakura de alegría mientras las otras chicas en la clase gimieron.

"—e Inuzuka Kiba."

Sasuke se sacudió en su asiento como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rayo. "Qu..." No podía creerlo. Con una sacudida en su estómago, se dio cuenta de que—_¡¿cómo demonios pude haber sido tan estúpido?!_—por supuesto, los Exámenes de Graduación contaban para su calificación. Así que cuando había pasado la última prueba, él había... _¡cambiado los equipos!_

No podía hablar. Las palabras simplemente se atoraron en su garganta. ¡¿Cómo _demonios_?! ¿Entonces qué le había pasado a Naruto en su mundo? ¿Cómo había pasado el dobe? En aquel entonces nunca había pensado en descubrirlo porque nunca había sido importante.

"El equipo 8 consistirá en Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, y Uchiha Sasuke."

_¿Yo... estoy en el grupo de Yuuhi Kurenai?_ se dio cuenta Sasuke, horrorizado. _Esto... ¡Esto no puede ser! _Respirando profundo e ignorando la mirada confundida de Naruto, trató de tranquilizarse. _Esto es sólo un sueño. Cuando despierte, todo estará bien. Me olvidaré de este extraño sueño y volveré a ser el alumno de Orochimaru. Todo estará bien..._

A pesar de ser un Uchiha en realidad no quería concentrarse en el genjutsu y con Hyuuga Hinata no menos. Sería el grupo más poco hablador en rotación. Shino nunca hablaba a menos de que tuviera que hacerlo, lo mismo con Sasuke y Hinata era tan tímida que ella simplemente no hablaba en absoluto. Genjutsu vs Kakashi.

Por un lado, nunca había tenido a Yuuhi como sensei antes y eso abría algunas posibilidades para él, pero por otro lado quería al Equipo 7. No sabía por qué, pero lo quería e iba a pelear por ello. Sueño o no.

Aunque algo—algo en el fondo de su mente—le dijo que esta realidad era mucho más que un sueño.

* * *

Tenía que cambiar los equipos.

Sólo había pasado media hora después de las presentaciones y Sasuke ya estaba sintiéndose, por ejemplo, completamente _condenado__._ No era que sus compañeros de equipo y sensei, Kurenai-_sensei_ (ni siquiera podía pensar ese título sin sarcasmo, porque el último sensei que había tenido había sido un torpe pervertido y horrible maestro), era malo, pero para ponerlo simple, no era el equipo 7.

Genjutsu vs increíblemente poderoso pero pervertido perezoso. Ese mes que Sasuke había pasado entrenando con Kakashi le había enseñado mucho sobre el supuestamente jonin perezoso. Aun así...

Kakashi no era su sensei ahora. Sakura y Naruto no eran sus compañeros de equipo, sin importar cuán molestos los encontraba. En su lugar, había obtenido algún tipo de equipo de exploración, y él no era el tipo de persona de exploración. Él era más un shinobi del tipo asesino. El genjutsu y el rastreo significaba que él tenía que retroceder y mantenerse abajo. Ese no era su estilo. Naruto le había enseñado demasiado sobre golpear primero y hacer las preguntas después, una manera más efectiva de hacer las cosas.

Oh si, estaba _condenado_.

Condenado a ver al Equipo 7 continuar sin él y con Kiba; condenando a verlos ser el equipo que Kakashi siempre había querido; condenado a verlos moverse más alto que él como un equipo de asalto en primera línea. Él no era Naruto. Él no era lo que Kakashi querría y sabía que Kakashi había valorado a Naruto por su fuerte descaro incluso si nunca lo había dicho. Era en la manera que algunas veces veía al rubio... como si estuviera viendo a alguien más.

Intentó no importarle; de verdad lo hizo. Porque él había dejado ese equipo—había elegido dejarlos atrás por poder. Pero, aun así, algo sobre esos tiempos siempre lo hacía sentir mejor, ya sea por la tardanza crónica de Kakashi, la rivalidad de Naruto, o la actitud irascible de Sakura. Ellos eran su familia. Naruto se lo había dejado claro en el Valle del Fin y en ese momento no había sido suficiente. Ahora que se los negaron, de repente lo que había pensado que iba a ser un trabajo rutinario era la única cosa que de verdad quería.

El Equipo 8 no era el Equipo 7. No sería capaz de encontrar ese mismo sentido de pertenencia aquí. El Equipo 7 había sido un montón de inadaptados que habían llegado a encontrar comodidad con la presencia del otro. Sus diferencias eran demasiado evidentes para ignorarlas o esperar hasta que este sueño termine. Kurenai-_sensei_ era estricta, mucho más estricta de lo que Kakashi era, y Shino era demasiado callado. A decir verdad, él mismo era bastante tranquilo por naturaleza, pero comparado con Shino, él hablaba mucho más. Hinata era demasiado tímida. Ella se sonrojaría y tartamudearía cada vez que se le hiciera una pregunta, y eso lo irritaba. ¿De qué servía ser tan nervioso si eras un ninja? ¿Los shinobis enemigos se compadecerían de ti si estabas peleando con ellos? Supuso que era una buena cualidad para una enfermera o un doctor, pero eso era todo. Las fuertes exclamaciones de devoción de Sakura eran mucho más determinadas y hablaban mucho mejor de una posible kunoichi, si ella podía concentrarse en las cosas correctas.

Él había dejado la pequeña reunión sin decir una palabra. Cuando se le pidió una presentación había gruñido, ganándose miradas sorprendidas de todos sus compañeros de equipo, especialmente de su sensei. Se había ido antes de se le hubiera pedido que se marchara con sólo la declaración de que un Inuzuka sería mucho más beneficioso para el equipo de lo que él sería.

Ahora, estaba parado en el medio de la intersección entre el camino principal y uno de los caminos más pequeños. El departamento estaba a su izquierda, lejos del centro de Konohagakure, pero la oficina del Hokage estaba a la derecha. Y si realmente quería cambiar los equipos, tendría que preguntarle al Hokage él mismo. ¿Sería realmente tan atrevido?

Un sueño era un sueño, así que tal vez la ira asesina del Hokage de alguna manera lo despertaría de esta realidad.

Tch. Ser compañero de equipo de Naruto debe haber disminuido su CI de alguna manera, pensó mientras giraba a la derecha. Ahora estaba dispuesto a intentar volver con el dobe... después de huir de él durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

"¿El Hokage está libre para una reunión ahora mismo?" preguntó Sasuke casualmente mientras caminaba hacia la secretaria. La mujer le echó un vistazo y asintió, haciendo un movimiento con su cabeza para que él entrara; entonces, ella regresó a su papeleo.

Desconfiado de que se le permitiera la entrada tan fácilmente, caminó lentamente hacia la puerta. Este podría ser un truco, así que tenía que ser más cuidadoso. Rápidamente memorizando las rutas de escape miró a su alrededor, se detuvo delante de la puerta y casi golpeó.

Saltó hacia atrás cuando dos guardias Chunin aparecieron con un _shunshin_ en el lugar. También lo fulminaron con la mirada con algún tipo de reconocimiento, aunque la luz en sus ojos era más temor y sospecha que calma, como la de la secretaria. "Uh, ¿Tienes asuntos con Hokage-sama?" pregunto uno. Extraño. Él nunca había sido considerado como tal en la oficina del Hokage. Por otra parte, este lugar estaba lleno hasta el borde de novedades para Sasuke.

"Si," respondió Sasuke con cautela. Todavía no estaba seguro de estos dos.

"Lo siento," dijo el otro. "No permitimos visitantes en este momento. Por favor vuelve en otro momento."

"Pero la secretaria dijo que podía entrar."

"¿Lo hizo?" preguntó el primero con incredulidad, mirando al otro. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, sabiendo que podía enfrentarse a esos dos, pero también dándose cuenta de que probablemente no conseguiría ver al Hokage de la manera que quería.

Bueno, técnicamente ella no lo había _dicho_, pero definitivamente había estado allí en sus acciones. Era casi como si ella hubiera querido deshacerse de él. "Si," dijo Sasuke. "Además," se inclinó más cerca, "Soy un _Uchiha_." Esto siempre había funcionado antes, y era la manera menos problemática de seguir.

En caso de duda, saca el nombre familiar, incluso si realmente no le gustaba.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, inseguros, pero luego uno dijo, "Entraré y veré si está libre."

* * *

"Señor, uno de los Uchiha desea verlo."

"¿Qué? ¿Cuál Uchiha?"

"No dio su nombre, Hokage-sama."

"¿No dio su nombre, o no le preguntaste?"

"..."

"..."

"Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama."

"Eso es mejor. ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo?"

"No lo sabemos."

"¿No le preguntaste eso tampoco?"

"Gomen nasai, Hokage-sama."

"No puedo ser interrumpido ahora mismo. Dile que vuela más tarde."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"... Espera, describe al Uchiha."

"Aa... Tiene cabello negro, y ojos negros, una camisa blanca—"

"¿Tiene un hitai-ate?"

"Hai." El chunin no estaba seguro de cuánta diferencia hacía, considerando que este era un pueblo ninja.

"¿Uno nuevo?"

"Hai."

"... Envíalo."

"¿Hokage-sama?"

"_Dije_, envíalo."

"... Hai."

* * *

"Hokage-sama te verá ahora." dijo el Chunin con un toque de confusión en su tono.

Sasuke sonrió. "Gracias," dijo casualmente mientras caminaba. No sintió que el chunin mereciera las gracias, pero las dio de todas maneras.

La oficina del Hokage estaba bien iluminada y ventilada, era tan brillante afuera que no podía ver la cara del hombre contra el sol. En su lugar, había una silueta negra contra el cielo azul. Cada vez que había estado en la oficina del Hokage, no es que hubieran sido muchas veces, nunca había sido así.

Sin embargo, brillante o no, podía decir que este Hokage no era el Sandaime. Y una vez más estaba tambaleándose en agua caliente. Tenía que pisar con cuidado.

El sombrero del Hokage estaba sobre el escritorio, parecía casi como si hubiera sido arrojado allí, y salvaje cabello espinoso y puntiagudo en todas direcciones antes de caer suavemente a los lados. Este hombre también era más alto, y más joven. Otra diferencia eran esas pilas y pilas de papeleo que yacían sobre el escritorio y en el suelo. Aunque al Sandaime nunca le había gustado el papeleo (¿a qué Hokage le _gustaba_?), él todavía lo había hecho. Aunque ahora, parecía que este hombre no hacía nada. O simplemente no lo tocaba hasta que ocultaba demasiado el suelo.

Parpadeó cuando sus ojos se ajustaron a la luz, y rápidamente quedo boquiabierto.

Los ojos zafiro brillaron hacia él. "Oye, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo estás?" ¿Tal familiaridad? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Incluso aunque nunca había conocido al hombre, y nunca había visto su rostro en otro lugar que no fuera el monumento Hokage, sabía exactamente quién era, pero eso todavía no lo ayudaba.

_¡¿El... Yondaime Hokage?!_

Sasuke se atragantó. "Qué," Logró jadear en su confusión, "¿_estás_ haciendo aquí?"

El hombre rubio—aparentemente el Yondaime (esa comprensión la había aceptado muy rápido, porque si esto era un sueño, donde Naruto era oscuro y él era odiado, el Hokage muerto definitivamente podría aparecer también, pero al parecer necesitaba trabajar en su reacción de sorpresa. Necesitaba aplastarla porque esto no estaba ayudando a su misión 'volver al Equipo 7')—le frunció el ceño. "Sasuke-kun. Eso es grosero."

El niño tuvo la fugaz sensación de que alguien había apagado las luces cuando ese hombre había fruncido el ceño. Al igual que Naruto, cuando el dobe fruncía el ceño. Sus sonrisas iluminaban la habitación, y sus ceños la oscurecían. Pero nada apareció en su cara cuando murmuró, "No es que importe." Se suponía que no se preocupara por el dobe, por romper su vínculo. Se suponía que Naruto no significaba nada más que alguien que lo frenaba de lo que quería.

"¿Qué fue eso?" El ceño del hombre se profundizó y Sasuke se sintió que estaba en un eclipse. Una parte de él estaba encogida bajo ese ceño, completamente mortificado por haber causado tal reacción.

_Deja de fruncir el ceño_, quería gritar. _Deja de fruncir el ceño_. _Estás interrumpiendo mi pensamiento, porque te pareces demasiado a cierta persona que conozco, quien aparentemente ya no es él mismo. Deja de fruncir el ceño para que el mundo vuelva a estar bien. ¡Sólo deja de fruncir el ceño!_ En su lugar dijo, "Nada. Hogake-sama, solicito ser cambiado de mi equipo." Para estar seguro, se inclinó. No podía correr riesgos con esta persona desconocida, quien aparentemente era un Hokage.

"¿Eh?" Exclamó el sorprendido Yondaime. Oh cierto, Naruto nunca fue educado con el Hokage. ¿Por qué su yo del sueño sería diferente? Pero entonces ¿cómo llamaba al Hokage su yo del sueño? Naruto había llamado al Sandaime 'Jiji'. El Yondaime no era exactamente un hombre viejo.

Sasuke se arriesgó a mirar el rostro del rubio y leerlo fácilmente, otro rasgo que parecía compartir con Naruto. Parecía que la petición no era la única cosa que lo sorprendió. "¿Qué?" preguntó, olvidando momentáneamente los modales que sus padres le habían enseñado cuando era joven.

De repente, el hombre comenzó a reírse, y luego directamente a carcajadas. Sasuke resistió el tic en su ceja. "¡Tiene que ser algo muy, muy serio para que me llames 'Hokage-sama'!"

Sasuke movió su ceja con un tic. ¿Por qué llamar a un Hokage 'Hokage-sama' sería inusual? Por otra parte, Naruto lo haría. Para Naruto sería el equivalente a un niño mirando amorosamente a un padre y decir 'te amo', cuando lo que realmente decía era 'Estoy halagándote porque quiero algo de ti que normalmente no me darías'.

"¿Usualmente no me llamas 'Minato-oyaji'?" Ah, ahora sabía cómo se suponía que llamara al hombre. Aun así, no podía obligarse a hacerlo. Simplemente iba en contra de todo lo que él representaba... incluso si había una parte de él que encontraba una especie de diversión infantil en ser capaz de llamar al Cuarto Hokage así.

"¿Por qué..." preguntó Sasuke con un matiz de indignación, alejando sus pensamientos anteriores "te llamaría así?"

El Yondaime—o 'Minato-oyaji' aparentemente—dejo de reírse, decidiéndose a escudriñar al Uchiha con cuidado. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó con suavidad después de un momento. "¿Paso algo? Porque sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea ¿verdad?"

Sasuke miró al Yondaime, confundido. "¿Por qué me sentiría enfermo?" preguntó con incredulidad. ¿Por qué todos pensaban que algo había pasado? Incluso la primera reacción de Iruka había sido preguntar si algo había pasado.

"Bu-eno," dijo _Minato-oyaji _arrastrando las palabras, "Te diriges a mi como _Hokage_, pasas la prueba—no _intentes_ negarlo, ya hablé con tu sensei—y estás muy _serio_." Rodó sus ojos. "¿Quién _no_ pensaría que estás enfermo? Nunca eres serio. No creas que me he olvidado de la explosión de pintura naranja que montaste en mi oficina. El naranja es un color agradable y todo, pero eso fue _demasiado_ naranja. Ahora que estoy pensando en ello, ya ni siquiera estás usando el color."

"¿Y qué enfermedad haría a alguien habilidoso?" Sasuke respondió, todavía molesto ante la idea de estar enfermo. Él _nunca_ se enfermaba. También estaba eligiendo ignorar todo lo demás que el Hokage había dicho. Era algo que Naruto haría, no él... pero al parecer en este mundo él era Naruto, así que era un punto discutible.

El Yondaime suspiró. "¿Tal vez estabas... escondiéndolo?" preguntó con una chispa de sospecha despertando en sus ojos. De repente, el Hokage risueño desapareció, el líder preocupado desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí en absoluto, reemplazado por un Shinobi claramente experimentado, uno que había ganado la orden de 'huir a la vista' en cada libro bingo de aquí a Kumo. Que Sasuke sepa, nadie desde entonces y nadie antes del Yondaime había logrado eso.

Ligeramente aprensivo, Sasuke respondió con cuidad. "¿Por qué querría hacer eso?"

"Oh, no lo sé," respondió el Hokage en una voz cantarina que no coincidía con su expresión anterior. "Quizás eres un... espía, ¿tal vez?"

Parpadeando una vez, Sasuke sintió que se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Este hombre era mortal. _Por supuesto que lo es,_ su sentido común—que parecía haber desaparecido hace un momento—gritó. _Él es el Yondaime. ¿Qué esperabas?_ Y respondiendo mentalmente, respondió, _no lo sé._ _No es como si de verdad conociera al Sandaime, o la Godaime. Y en ese momento, parecían bastante inofensivos para mí. Bueno, ellos no estaban dándome _esa_ mira_.

No dijo nada. Simplemente parpadeó de vuelta al rubio. Cuando todo lo demás falla, no digas nada.

Inesperadamente, la irritación se filtró en el comportamiento previamente descuidado del Hokage. "Sabes que solo estaba bromeando contigo," dijo, frunciendo el ceño. No ese ceño de nuevo. ¡Deja de fruncir el ceño! Esos ojos azules, eran demasiado similares, demasiado como los de Naruto. Sasuke quería correr en dos direcciones diferentes y eso era confuso por decir lo menos. Una, tan lejos como fuera posible y dos, directamente hacia el Yondaime y directo hacia sus brazos, como si fueran viejos amigos. ¡No era natural! Sin embargo, el impulso estaba allí.

Sasuke no respondió de nuevo. Mordiéndose el labio y recordase una vez más cuál _era_ el propósito de esta visita, respiró (sorprendiendo a sí mismo, porque raramente necesitaba respirar para calmarse; y, aun así, este hombre lo hacía querer hacerlo) y dijo, "Quiero ser cambiado de mi equipo." Firmemente, pero sin emoción; sin el uso de títulos para que la confusión anterior no se repitiera. El estado de ánimo del Yondaime cambiaba constantemente, pero Sasuke supuso que él no estaba ayudando exactamente al asunto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el Yondaime, sorprendido. "¿Kurenai es tan mala?" El indició de una sonrisa bailó en sus labios, pero también había una extraña ira oculta en sus ojos que confundió a Sasuke.

Probablemente esté pensando que estoy bromeando. Sasuke negó con la cabeza. "Kurenai-sensei y mis compañeros de equipo están bien, pero siento que podría funcionar mejor en un equipo diferente, como el Equipo 7. El Equipo 8 claramente es un equipo de exploración, pero yo no tengo habilidades para eso." Era una mentira, pero esperaba fervientemente que no se notara. Necesitaba llegar al Equipo 7. "El Equipo 7 es más un equipo completo. Siento que Kiba, con Akamaru y sus habilidades Inuzuka, encajarían mejor en el Equipo 8."

El hombre no mostró expresión durante toda esta explicación, y con la respiración contenida Sasuke esperaba que funcionara. Sin embargo, la ira se había ido de sus ojos y en su lugar fue reemplazada con un extraño tipo de alivio. Para un Hokage, seguro que era fácil de leer... al igual que Naruto.

"Pero... ¿por qué?" preguntó el Yondaime, ligeramente confundido.

Mirando al Hokage, Sasuke se preguntó si este de verdad era un Kage. ¿No acababa de explicarlo todo? Parpadeó mientras trataba de procesar la pregunta. No era como si estuviera pidiéndole a Sasuke que repitiera todo. Era más como si estuviera tratando de entender algo.

"Nunca has sido de lógica y persuasión, Sasuke," continuó el hombre. "sino más de sentimientos. "¿Por qué sientes que necesitas estar en el Equipo 7?"

"Porque yo—" Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente. No podía repasar todo ese discurso nuevamente. Sería sospechas y no podía decir por qué realmente quería estar en el Equipo 7, que allí es donde había estado antes, así que era el único lugar que aceptaría ahora.

Bueno, cuando se trata de esas situaciones, mentir siempre funcionaba para él, y lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo haría querer morir de mortificación. Y como la lógica no estaba funcionando en el extraño Hokage, era hora de ponerse ilógico...

"Porque—¡porque Sakura-chan está en ese equipo y realmente, realmente, _realmente_ quiero estar en su equipo! ¡Así que pensé que si sonaba inteligente y todo como Naruto-teme entonces tal vez dirías que sí!" estalló. _Espero que haya funcionado. ¡_No_ voy a hacer eso de nuevo! _Apretó los dientes, y apretó la mandíbula dolorosamente. _¡Soné como un completo _idiota_!_

_No, corrección. Soné como Naruto._

El Yondaime miró a Sasuke por un momento, y luego estalló en carcajadas. ¡Maldito maniaco bipolar! "¡Oh! Ya veo." Ahora, sonriéndole con suavidad, dijo, "Bueno, supongo que podría mover algunos hilos... Te lo haré saber pronto, ¿de acuerdo?"

Sasuke asintió, no atreviéndose a hablar después de ese evento _humillante_. Y tan rápido como pudo, se dio vuelta y dejo la habitación, dejando a un perplejo Yondaime.

_Ni siquiera dijo adiós._ El Yondaime sorbió mentalmente.

_Al fin_, pensó, frunciendo el ceño mientras bajaba las escaleras de la oficina del Hokage. _¡Me alegra que eso terminara! ¡Nunca más volveré a confesar mi 'amor' por Sakura!_

Sin embargo, su temperamento se enfrió cuando salió a la calle principal. Al menos había obtenido lo que fue a buscar—un intercambio de equipo. Distraídamente se preguntó si era posible cambiar los equipos por un capricho como ese—antes de recordar que ese hombre, aunque no lo parecía, era un Hokage.

Caminó por la calle hacia su departamento a paso tranquilo. Sus dedos picaban como si rogaran por quitarse el incómodo hitai-ate, pero se resistió. Esto era Konoha, después de todo. No Oto. No podía quitárselo—todavía no. Además, iba a continuar limpiando ese horrendo departamento. Necesitaría el maldito hitai-ate para mantener su cabello fuera de su cara.

La mente del niño vagó mientras sus piernas se movían mecánicamente. Era como si no pudiera dirigirlas, pero eso estaba bien, ya que de todos modos no tenía ningún lugar al que ir. Había pasado todo el día de ayer limpiando el departamento—seguramente más limpieza podría esperar. Las cosas estaban comenzando a moverse en lugares que no deberían, como la pila de lavado, que resulto en todas partes.

Además, tenía cosas en que pensar y caminar siempre era agradable.

Esto era un sueño, ¿verdad? Simplemente un sueño, aunque no era realista. Las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado y las cosas que no... habían sucedido. No era verdad. Esto era un sueño.

Sólo un sueño.

Ociosamente, pensó que sería agradable si esto fuera la realidad, y podría rehacer todos sus días de Genin con conocimiento previo.

Y luego se regañó a sí mismo por pensar en ello.

Había hecho su elección hace mucho tiempo, y los traidores no merecían segundas oportunidades. Sabía eso. Se había dicho eso cada vez que su mente vagaba hacia cierto dobe rubio. Los traidores no podían deshacer lo que hicieron. No tenían segundas oportunidades.

¿O sí?

* * *

Namikaze Minato estaba aturdido. Absoluta y completamente aturdido. No, _aturdido_ apenas comenzaba a cubrir las emociones que estaba sintiendo.

¿Qué _demonios_ le había sucedido a Sasuke? ¿Alguien lo había lastimado y de alguna manera nadie se había dado cuenta? Había pensado que las preocupaciones de Iruka habían sido un poco exageradas, pero esto, esto demostraba que habían sido muy subestimadas.

Se recostó, completamente desconcertado sobre si debería hacer que sus ANBU trajeron de vuelta al niño y luego interrogarlo por espionaje. Era un pensamiento horrible, de verdad. ¿Ese niño en verdad fue reemplazado por un _espía_?

Era la única cosa que tenía sentido. ¿Pero un espía sería tan _evidente_ sobre su diferencia de habilidades? No, a menos que el espía fuera terrible espiando... y en ese caso, ¿por qué molestarse en enviar al espía? Sasuke-kun logró aturdir completamente a Iruka, Mizuki, y sus compañeros de clase al no sólo pasar, sino también sin esfuerzo. Además, renunció a sus sueños y objetivos, y cambió por completo la mentalidad enérgica y feliz a hosca y arrogante. Seguramente este podría ser Sasuke-kun. Algo tenía que haber pasado y ese algo debe haber sido en el lado negativo, la gente iba a desear que no hubiera sucedido en absoluto. Minato se aseguraría de eso.

Había recibido un reporte sobre un puesto de tomates, pero lo había descartado porque sabía que a Sasuke le gustaban, y en ese momento había sido fácilmente arrojado al suelo por un civil. Aun así... eso podría haber sido solo sorpresa por parte de Sasuke. Para el caso, ¿por qué Sasuke se sorprendería?

Una vez más, se encontró pensando que este podría no ser el mismo niño.

Y aun así, lo era. El niño, aunque era como si hubiera cambiando literalmente de la noche a la mañana, todavía tenía la misma aura que Sasuke-kun tenía. Minato no podría haber sido engañado—¡él era un Hokage por el amor de dios!

Pero la punzada de duda seguía molestándolo, y frunció el ceño cuando otras dos preguntas entraron en su mente.

¿Por qué Sasuke-kun pediría ser cambiado del Equipo 8 al Equipo 7? Además, ¿cómo sabría si el Equipo 7 paso? Si sabía sobre Kakashi-kun, lo que sabría como un espía, pensaría que ellos no pasarían y por lo tanto sería inútil ser cambiado del equipo de Yuuhi al de Kakashi-kun. El hombre era conocido por tener estándares ridículamente altos, así como una larga lista de estudiantes reprobados. Si un espía quería ingresar en las filas de los Shinobis de Konoha, Kakashi-kun definitivamente no era la forma de hacerlo.

Señalando a uno de los ANBU colocados escondidos fuera de la ventana, ordenó Minato, "Halcón, ve tras Uchiha Sasuke y tráelo de vuelta aquí. Acaba de salir del edificio—no debería haber ido demasiado lejos." No quería hacer esto, pero era necesario.

Cuando el ANBU se inclinó y dejo la habitación con sus compañeros, Minato suspiró, se recostó, y echó un buen vistazo a la oficina. Realmente necesitaba una nueva decoración; el papeleo simplemente no parecía ser el tema correcto.

* * *

Antes de que Sasuke llegara a la intersección donde se suponía que girara, supo que ANBUs lo estaban siguiendo. Tres de ellos, para ser preciso, ganando rápidamente sobre él. Su velocidad no era nada difícil de igualar para él o incluso superar, pero el truco era encontrar un momento para desaparecer repentinamente.

Cambiando más rápido, Sasuke examinó sus opciones. Por un lado, podría desaparecer, pero por el otro eso era sospechoso, algo que no quería parecer en este momento.

La calle principal siempre estaba densamente llena de personas, y casi siempre dos o tres pares de ojos lo seguían—por curiosidad, supuso, porque sus miradas eran todo excepto amenazantes—pero aun así, estaban mirándolo. Indudablemente alertarían al Shinobi más cercando sobre sus actos sospechosos, si actuaban de acuerdo al odio que sentía de ellos. La idea de bailar en frente de ellos con su cabello teñido de rosa y su atuendo verde brillante, paso por su mente y se estremeció violentamente, sacando la idea de los oscuros rincones de su mente.

Se preguntó levemente qué había hecho para merecer su odio. No es que le _importara_—porque Uchiha Sasuke no se _preocupaba_ por otros—si algo, ¡no podría importarle menos!

Simplemente interrumpió sus planes. Eso es todo.

El borde de su boca se torció mientras decidía que su razonamiento oblicuo era ciertamente hipócrita.

Girando casualmente en un callejón y caminando hacia el final, Sasuke se detuvo, su mirada nivelada y de sorpresa por los tres ANBU que aparecieron delante de él. Rodó inconscientemente sus ojos hacia un lado, viendo al ANBU en la entrada del callejón. Engreídos, ¿no es así? Pensaban que él no sería capaz de correr.

Ingenuos, tontos _ingenuos_. Podría haberlos superado en cualquier momento que quisiera desde el momento de su persecución.

"¿Qué es?" exigió. "¿Por qué han estado siguiéndome?"

Los ANBU hicieron una pausa por un segundo, indudablemente al darse cuenta de que él había _sabido_ de ellos por algún tiempo. "Uchiha Sasuke," dijo—de repente era todo formalidad. "Hokage-sama desea tu presencia."

"¿No acabo de salir de allí?" la respuesta de Sasuke fue breve y caustica. En particular no quería volver y ver al maniaco Hokage bipolar que se parecía demasiado a Naruto, pero al mismo tiempo no. "No me molestes."

"Pero Hokage-sama—"

"No me importa lo que diga el Hokage." Interrumpió Sasuke, y estaba seguro de que el ANBU—junto con sus compañeros de equipo—lo miraron con incredulidad detrás de sus máscaras. "Estoy cansado." Bueno, eso no era completamente cierto. Estaba cansado, pero de este sueño exasperante, no de los eventos del día.

El ANBU hizo una pausa por un largo tiempo, y luego inusualmente para un Shinobi y un ANBU, negó con su cabeza. "Mira, Sasuke-kun," dijo en una voz sorprendentemente joven comparada con su tono rígido y formal de antes, "No vamos a lastimarte, ¿está bien? Yondaime-sama sólo quiere hablar contigo. No es como si no hubieras hecho esto antes."

Brevemente, Sasuke considero replicar que no, él no lo había hecho antes de hoy, pero sus instintos le gritaron que no lo hiciera, y por lo general confiaba en sus instintos. Además, sería tonto e inútil, algo que sólo generaría más preguntas y una cita con el departamento de T&I. Nunca ha sido bueno con las citas.

Así que, en su lugar, se conformó con una mirada obstinada, cruzando los brazos. "Puede que ustedes no, pero _él_ sí." Era cierto—él no era tan arrogante como para afirmar que podía derrotar al legendario Yondaime Hokage, siempre que fuera la misma persona. La idea de que el Yondaime lo perjudicara lo hizo querer vomitar, pero era uno de esos pensamientos inusualmente alarmantes suyos, que extrañamente había estado teniendo todo el día.

"¡Vamos, Sasuke!" El ANBU río. (Su manera fácil era tan desconcertante que Sasuke quería desesperadamente huir. Sus instintos ninja estaban _gritándole_, los ANBU—y si sospechaba, los ANBU personales del Hokage—no _reían fácilmente_.) "¡Deja de ser tan cauteloso! Sabes muy bien que Hokage-sama te _adora_. ¡Él nunca te lastimaría por nada del mundo!" Luego modificó en voz baja, "Aunque podría bromear un poco..."

Sasuke se quedó callado por un momento, y luego preguntó, "¿Qué harás si no voy?"

El ANBU se frotó la barbilla pensativamente, lo que se veía extraño considerando que estaba usando una máscara. "Aa... amordazarte, atarte, y llevarte a la oficina, donde lo más probable es que te arrojemos al suelo de manera poco caritativa." Terminó con naturalidad.

El niño parpadeó una vez. No dudo de las palabras del ANBU ni por un momento. Había visto que le pasaba muy a menudo a Naruto. Aun así, él no era Naruto y en realidad sabía cómo escapar de las cuerdas.

"¡Así que vamos!" El ANBU extendió una mano pomposamente.

Y Sasuke se encontró aceptando la mano—pero sólo porque este hombre le recordaba a alguien que conoció en el pasado lejano. Una parte de él quería tan desesperadamente volver a los días que habían sido despreocupados en el clan—

_No puedo ir allí,_ se recordó. En voz alta, habló tranquilamente, "Me recuerdas a mi primo."

En medio del viento, sin embargo, las palabras rápidamente volaron. "¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?"

"No," Sasuke negó con su cabeza. Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas detrás de las puertas.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Things as They Are**

_Por_ Solara Myles

* * *

"¿Qué?" Sasuke espetó bruscamente tan pronto como se dejó caer de la espalda del ANBU, quien había declarado con grandilocuencia que, dado que la excusa de Sasuke era agotamiento, sería humildemente llevado a la oficina del Hokage, y que su pequeño retraso significaba que llegaban tarde, haciendo que los ANBU se vieran mal.

Su pregunta grosera no era la manera de comportarse con el Hokage, pero decidió que estaba bien porque había sido secuestrado sin ceremonias (algo así) y lo arrastraron de vuelta a la oficina donde el Yondaime—quien aparentemente pensó que él necesitaba ir al _hospital_—estaba esperando para hablar con él. Oh, y esa era la forma en que Naruto hablaba al Sandaime, por lo que tenía que estar bien. Yyyyyy podría haber estado ligeramente nervioso, pero sólo un poco.

También tenía más oportunidades de volar su tapadera y terminar con el tipo de ANBU incorrecto.

Tomando ligeramente nota de la pregunta _ahora_ inusualmente grosera, algo que había esperado cuando el niño había entrado la primera vez, el Yondaime hizo un gesto a los ANBU para que se fueran y los vio desaparecer silenciosamente. Usando el breve momento para reunir sus pensamientos, no es que hubiera mucho, el Yondaime se echó hacia atrás muy ligeramente. Entonces se sentó hacia adelante y miró directamente a los ojos de Sasuke. Era intimidante más allá de lo creíble y Sasuke en realidad tuvo que reprimir el escalofrío que cobró vida dentro de él.

El niño nunca había estado tan nervioso por una mirada antes, pero reuniendo todo su coraje repitió, "¿Qué?" en confianza vacilante. Nunca se había sentido así bajo la mirada de Orochimaru. ¿Es por esto que el rubio era el mejor Hokage?

"Quiero una explicación," comenzó el Hokage, su tono suave pero serio, para nada la risa alegre de antes. _¡¿Por favor deja de fruncir el ceño?!_

Sasuke interrumpió un poco demasiado rápido—"¿Una explicación? ¿Sobre qué?" Che. ¡Este hombre en realidad estaba poniéndolo _ansioso_ y desconcertándolo! ¡Se había enfrentado a Orochimaru por el amor de dios! Hablaba fríamente con esa serpiente todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo con el rubio?

"Sobre tu comportamiento ayer y hoy." El hombre continuó después de otra mirada dura y larga hacia él. "Has estado actuando de manera extraña."

"¿No discutimos ya esto hace unos minutos?" preguntó Sasuke.

"Sí," dijo el Yondaime, "pero nunca obtuve las respuestas que quería y te fuiste antes de que pudiera preguntar." Un ceño profundo y Sasuke sintió como si su mundo entero cayera a su alrededor.

"Si te respondí," señaló Sasuke a la defensiva. Sasuke estaba mentalmente mortificado ante la posibilidad de actuar de repente infantilmente, pero estaba burbujeando allí bajo la superficie y no podía evitarlo.

"No lo hiciste."

"Si, lo hice."

"No las respuestas que yo _quería_. Todo lo que me distes fueron excusas Sasuke. No eran respuestas reales," respondió el otro, y la discusión se acabó. Suspirando, el Yondaime paso una mano por su largo cabello rubio. "Eres más serio, no has jugado una broma desde el día antes de ayer—hace menos papeleo, pero sigue siendo preocupante—, quieres estar en el Equipo 7, que ni siquiera estás seguro de que pasará la prueba de Kakashi-kun, me tratas con respeto—"

"¿Por qué no trataría al Hokage con respeto? Cualquier Shinobi debería. Y, además, Hatake-san es el mejor jonin en el pueblo, cualquiera sabe eso." contrarrestó Sasuke.

"Déjame terminar," dijo el Yondaime severamente, y luego continuó. "Te sorprendiste al verme, aunque me viste el día antes del examen, el cual—por cierto—pasaste con inusual facilidad, incluso el bunshin no jutsu." Se recostó. "Puedo continuar, si quieres. Por ejemplo, limpiar tu departamento, pero creo que la lista resume todo. Puedes imaginar por qué no creo que seas quien se supone que debes ser."

"Aa," murmuró Sasuke mientras apartaba la mirada. Él _no era _quien se suponía que era, pero no podía decirles eso ¿o sí? Nunca le creerían. Entonces ¿qué se suponía que dijera?

"Sin contacto visual," señaló el Yondaime en voz alta. "Quieres esconder algo." ¿Decirlo en voz alta sería mejor para el rubio o para Sasuke?

Sobresaltado, Sasuke lanzó su—con suerte apática—mirada de vuelta al hombre, pero no dijo nada. Se obligó a mantener su mirada en el Yondaime, deseando que su ceja no temblara.

"¿Cuál de esos quieres que explique primero?" El Yondaime se recostó en su silla y entrelazó sus dedos, los ojos azules contenían un dolor que Sasuke nunca podría esperar entender, así como algún tipo de anticipación sin aliento. Estaba preocupado por lo que Sasuke podría decir.

Aunque sabía que no era el momento para hacerlo, Sasuke sonrió sin humor, "¿Y supongo que no seré capaz de salir de ello?" preguntó con el conocimiento de que era una pregunta retórica. Tenía la sensación de que, como otro cierto rubio que conocía muy bien, este hombre no se detendría hasta obtener las respuestas. Estaba mucho más tranquilo con eso.

"Así es," dijo el Yondaime.

"¿Qué harías si te digo que no soy el genin de doce años que ves delante de ti? Que no soy el Sasuke que conoces. ¿Que de hecho soy un estudiante de dieciséis años de Orochimaru y me convertí en dicho estudiante después de casi matar a Naruto y abandonar Konoha, todo en un intento de ganar suficiente poder para matar a mi hermano por matar a mi clan y traicionar a Konoha y el nombre Uchiha?" Sasuke declaró todo en un apuro, de alguna manera se vio obligado a decir la verdad cuando fue inmovilizado por esos ojos azules y enfrentado con ese ceño de desaprobación. Inmediatamente quiso golpearse en la frente, pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo derecho.

"Ja. Ja." el Yondaime puso un rostro si expresión, los ojos entrecerrados. "Muy graciosos Sasuke." No había ninguna diversión en su tono. "Supongo que podemos quitar no jugar ninguna broma de esa lista. Aunque en serio, quiero una explicación honesta esta vez."

Sasuke apretó sus labios. Tendría que fabricar una mentira creíble. Nunca creerían esa verdad a menos que a un Yamanaka se le dejara entrar en su cabeza y de verdad no quería eso. "Está bien," dijo. "Me tienes. Derramaré todo." _Como sí._

"¿Entonces no eres Uchiha Sasuke?"

"No, si lo soy," afirmó rápidamente Sasuke. Si decía que era un espía... se estremeció al pensar en las consecuencias. "Es solo que... he estado..." frunció el ceño. "Escondiendo cosas," dijo débilmente, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza tímidamente—a propósito. Si actuaba como el niño estúpido que el Hokage al parecer pensaba que era, todo se haría más fácil. Podría pasar más desapercibido. Ya que aparentemente, decir la verdad no estaba funcionando, no es que realmente pensara que lo haría.

"¿Escondiendo cosas?" repitió el Hokage con incredulidad. "Sasuke, o quien quiera que seas, estoy seguro de que entiendes que mis sospechas permanecerán hasta que alguna prueba aparezca. Creo que tienes más que decir que eso. Esconder _cosas_ apenas comienza a cubrir lo que aparentemente estás ocultando."

El Hokage sospechaba de él. Perfecto, pensó el niño con sarcasmo. Reteniendo la cara tímida, continuó. "Quiero decir, eh, sabes... sabes cómo me tratan los aldeanos, ¿verdad?" preguntó, esperando que el comportamiento grosero de ellos no hubiera sido algo de corta duración. El de Naruto ciertamente no lo era. Sus esperanzas fueron afirmadas cuando el Yondaime asintió. "Es solo que... he sabido cómo hacer muchas cosas por mucho tiempo, pero no es como si pudiera mostrarlo, porque... ¿eso no los haría más sospechosos?"

"Cierto," acordó el hombre, "pero ¿cómo aprendiste todo eso?"

Uh. Era más difícil inventar una mentira de lo que pensó originalmente. Pero era un ninja. Podía hacer esto. "Hubo un comerciante visitante hace un tiempo, recuerdas, ¿ne?" _¡Esto no va a funcionar! ¡Ni siquiera sé si un comerciante visitó Konoha en los días que he estado aquí!_

"Creo recordar..." el Yondaime se quedó en silencio, ojos sospechosos, implacables e incrédulos.

Sasuke saltó ante la oportunidad. Y, además, teniendo en cuenta su entrenamiento con Orochimaru, técnicamente no estaba mintiendo. "Si, bueno él uh, no era realmente un comerciante, ¿sabes? Y uh—"

El otro levantó una mano. "Entiendo el punto," dijo, "pero cómo hizo esto sin que nadie lo supiera y cuánto sabes, son preguntas sin respuestas."

El niño hizo una pausa por una fracción de segundo, y luego dijo, "El comerciante era bastante avanzado. Hizo un tipo de bunshin, pero no lo era realmente, porque era sólido y—"

"¿Era _solido_?" El Yondaime intervino severamente.

Él asintió una vez. "Fue realmente genial... uh, y me reemplazó—que es la mitad de la razón por la que apestaba tanto en la Academia, ya que no era realmente yo, sino el clon yo—mientras que íbamos a entrenar en algún lugar donde los ANBU no estuvieran..."

No hubo reacción.

Sasuke continuó. "No sé mucho," se apresuró a decir, "porque él sólo me enseñó jutsus y habilidades al azar..." se quedó en silencio.

"Entonces estás diciendo, en esencia," el Yondaime frunció el ceño, "¿que estabas entrenando con este 'comerciante' por un tiempo, durante el cual aprendiste habilidades de qué, rang posiblemente jutsus? ¿Y tú velocidad se incrementó de casi nada al nivel de la de un ANBU? Además, ¿tu actitud cambió _completamente_?" Una sonrisa torcida y astuta se extendió a medias de su cara. "Eso no suena lógico, ¿o sí?" Sasuke no pensó que había mostrado muchas habilidades en los últimos dos días, ¿o sí? Tal vez era una acción inconsciente de su parte que él ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo. Iba a tener que ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante.

"No, supongo que no," aceptó Sasuke. "Bien. QueríasercomoNaruto." Sasuke había decidido que la historia del comerciante solo lo llevaría tan lejos y realmente sólo explicaba la mitad de los 'cambios'. "En cuanto a mi entrenador. Entrené con el comerciante por decir, ¿un par de meses? Durante los cuales me puse a la par con mis compañeros de la Academia. También incrementé mi velocidad drásticamente—"quería decir, _Y no es mi culpa si los ANBU son lentos. Son flojos si me preguntas y me estaban subestimando_, pero no lo hizo— "o en realidad, eso fue en lo único en que trabajamos, ya que mi sensei estaba particularmente preocupado por la velocidad. Dijo algo sobre huir de los enemigos que yo no era los suficientemente fuerte para vencer. También dijo algo sobre ser demasiado tonto para darme cuenta de cuando era más inteligente huir, pero supongo que él tenía un punto, así que me puse a estudiar. Aprendí algunos jutsus, pero nada por encima del rango C."

"¿Y por qué te enseñaría?" preguntó el Yondaime, todavía escéptico e ignorando la pregunta por ahora. "Y para el caso, ¿qué fue eso que dijiste antes?"

"No lo sé," respondió Sasuke con un encogimiento de hombros. "¿Porque soy interesante? ¿Dijo que le agradaba? ¿Por qué algún ninja enseña a otro? Y dije que quería ser como Naruto. (*_Estremecimiento_*) Él siempre era tan malhumorado y serio, pero todos y quiero decir todos, todavía les gusta, así que pensé que tal vez si actuaba como él, entonces ya no me mirarían con _esos ojos_." Una vez había escuchado a Naruto referirse a las miradas que estaba recibiendo como 'esos ojos'. Lo había susurrando en voz baja y en ese momento Sasuke había pretendido no escucharlo.

"Aa... Pero estoy seguro de que entenderás si todavía no puedo confiar completamente en ti y tendré que revisar tu historia." Había un nuevo tipo de dolor en los ojos del Yondaime, arrepentimiento o tal vez culpa.

Sasuke asintió una vez. "Toda la vigilancia que quieras. Sólo permíteme continuar haciendo las cosas como las he estado haciendo, ya que solo han pasado dos días, no sé si está funcionando todavía."

El Yondaime frunció el ceño. "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso," dijo. _¿Qué había de malo actuar como Naruto, bueno, este Naruto del sueño, de todas maneras? ¡Y frunciendo el ceño ya!_

"Lo sé," respondió Sasuke sin miramientos, "pero eres el Hokage, ¿no es así? ¿No puedes hacer una excepción?"

"¿Por qué querría hacer una excepción?" Ouch.

"¿Quieres despertar la sospecha de los aldeanos, mis compañeros Shinobi y mi equipo—cualquiera en el que pueda terminar estando, con una investigación completa e innecesaria?" respondió Sasuke.

Hubo una ligera pausa. "Supongo que podría," murmuró el Yondaime. "Muy bien, Uchiha Sasuke. Puedes seguir siendo un Shinobi. Además, te transferiré al equipo de Hatake Kakashi." _El mejor para vigilarte_... era el término no hablado.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado mientras procesaba todo lo que había sido dicho. Asintió con su cabeza en aceptación una vez antes de preguntar, "¿Permiso para irme?"

"Si, puedes irte ahora." Casi dolía físicamente tener esos ojos clavados en él, esos ojos que estaban llenos de muchas cosas, como cariño, preocupación, culpa... sospecha.

La puerta se cerró cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación, y Minato inmediatamente hizo un gesto hacia uno de los ANBU fuera de su ventana. "¡Ave!" chasqueó. "¡Sigue a Uchiha Sasuke con tu escuadrón! Ante _cualquier_ señal de traición o sospecha, captura al objetivo y llévalo a la cámara de interrogatorio con Ibiki. _¡Ve!_" Se detuvo una vez, y luego añadió rápidamente, "Y dile a Hatake Kakashi los cambios en los equipos genin y vigílalo atentamente, ¿lo harás? También, por favor informa a Yuuhi del cambio de genin también."

El ANBU asintió y desapareció con una nube de humo y Minato dejo escapar un fuerte suspiró mientras se recostaba. Esa conversación—o entrevista, más bien—le había asustado su _ingenio_. Se necesitaba mucho para asustarlo, pero la posibilidad de que el Kyuubi dentro de Sasuke fuera tomado y de alguna manera aprovechado y un espía que lo reemplaza lo hizo. La historia de Sasuke era creíble, pero no completamente. Había algunos agujeros sospechosos que Minato tendría que revisar. No quería tener que hacerlo, pero era necesario. Por la seguridad del pueblo y el niño Uchiha.

No creía que el comerciante hubiera entrenado a Sasuke. Ni por un momento. Había más en esto de lo que el niño estaba dispuesto a admitir. Pero esa parte sobre Naruto, eso casi le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Si el niño creía que era la actitud de Naruto lo que atraía a las personas a él, entonces iba a tener mucho más dolor y sufrimiento, pero parecía estar preparado para ese curso de acción.

Suspiró con cansancio. Bueno, esperaba que siguiera su curso pronto. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar y estar allí para atrapar las piezas como siempre había hecho por el niño antes.

Por extraño que parezca, la única vez que Minato había sentido que Sasuke estaba hablando con la verdad, fue cuando él había contado esa ridícula historia de ser un estudiante de 16 años de Orochimaru. Simplemente no había manera de que pudiera ser cierto. Había demasiadas imposibilidades de tiempo y espacio involucradas y estaba reprendiéndose por siquiera considerar la posibilidad de que la historia fuera cierta.

Pero esa conversación—Minato de verdad había sentido como si estuviera hablando con un adulto completamente desarrollado, no un novato de doce años. Cada pregunta se encontraba con una respuesta semi creíble y en el mundo ninja eso era tan bueno como cualquier respuesta. Después de todo, algunas cosas debían ser imposibles, pero lo hacían todos los días. Así que posible o imposible, simplemente eran puntos de percepción cuando se trataba de Shinobis. El nuevo cambio de comportamiento de Sasuke desconcertó completamente al Yondaime—¿qué podría haberle _hecho_ ese 'comerciante' para hacerlo de esa manera, si su historia era cierta?

Deseaba saber lo que realmente le sucedió al Sasuke que conocía. Extrañaba la risa despreocupada.

.

.

No le tomó mucho tiempo a Sasuke notar que ANBUs estaban siguiéndolo de nuevo. Supuso que era lógico, pero eso no pareció aliviar su molestia. En el Sonido, nadie se habría _atrevido_ a seguirlo—o debería decir ¿acechar?—la mascota favorita de Orochimaru y la más poderosa (Kabuto se acercaba bastante) pero aquí, parecía que esos malditos ANBU lo hacían todo el tiempo.

Aun así, le había dicho al Yondaime que podía poner vigilancia sobre él.

Resistiendo el repentino impulso de matar o causar daño corporal a esos Shinobi (en su estado actual ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de si podría, porque definitivamente no era tan fuerte como había sido antes de venir aquí o terminar en este mundo de sueño realidad, por lo que significaba que iba a tener que entrenar), Sasuke caminó por la calle principal. Las personas estaban mirándolo de nuevo, pero no podría importarle menos, ya que esos ANBU eran su principal preocupación—Che. No debería haber pensado en esas cosas. indudablemente estaban allí para observar su comportamiento por _cualquier cosa_ sospechosas, y al pensar en ellos, traicionaría el hecho de que sabía que estaban allí, y eso en sí mismo sería sospechoso, ganándole un boleto de ida a la oficina de interrogatorios de Ibiki.

Además, ¿qué demonios se suponía que hiciera cuando necesitara usar el baño?

No era demasiado presuntuoso decir que fácilmente podría engañar a estos ANBU y escapar, con su fuerza actual. Podría intentarlo, pero ese era un movimiento ligeramente arriesgado por el momento. Además, no tenía ganas.

_No tener ganas _de hacer nada relacionado con Shinobis nunca había pasado por su mente antes, pero inexplicablemente _lo hizo_ en este momento. Bueno, no realmente relacionado con Shinobis en sí, sino más como nada en realidad.

No importa eso ahora. Esto era—era un sueño, ¿no es así? ¿Todo esto?

Sasuke ya no sabía la respuesta a eso. Por un lado, sería absurdo pensar que todo esto podría estar pasando, pero, por otro lado, ¿por qué todo se sentía tan _real_, y su poco imaginativa mente aburrida podría realmente ser capaz de crear tal fantasía? Por supuesto que no. Cualquier fantasía que permitiera entretener a su mente involucraría inevitablemente la muerte de su hermano. Así que no, esto no era su imaginación.

Es más, el clan Uchiha no era exactamente reconocido por su imaginación, solo su habilidad en batalla. ¿El genjutsu aprovechaba la imaginación?

Ni en sus sueños. Sasuke se burló; los _Uchiha_ no soñaban con mundos que no eran suyos.

Su atención no era, y no podía ser, perdida en tales cosas irrelevantes como los sueños. Eran tomados de la realidad como ningún otro clan debería debido a sus ojos malditos. Los Uchiha veían el hecho del asunto antes que nadie más lo hiciera. Así que no, los sueños no eran—

Sasuke se detuvo abruptamente. Acababa de pasar una calle.

La calle que llevaba al distrito del clan Uchiha.

_¿No se suponía que esa calle estaba vacía?_

Sintió su corazón latir fuertemente, y escuchó la respiración rápida que escapó de sus labios. Pero no se movió. El rojo sofocó su mente; y su primer pensamiento fue, _¿Quiénes son los idiotas que se atreven a invadir el distrito del clan Uchiha?_

Pero mientras miraba la calle amplia y bulliciosa por la que había caminado tantas veces cuando era niño, se dio cuenta con alarma e incredulidad que eran _Uchiha _los que estaban en esa calle.

Uchiha. En _plural_. Ahora ese chunin con el que se había enfrentado antes de ver al Yondaime, tenía mucho sentido, pero esto todavía no tenía ningún sentido en absoluto.

Con la boca abierta y los ojos amplios, Sasuke miró a las muchas personas hablando, vendiendo, caminando, lo que sea. Había—¿cómo podría haber olvidado sus nombres? Oh, Akito-san, cuidando sus geranios como había hecho hace tantos años. Su primo, Tetsuo—y Daichi, su hermano—e incluso esa mocosa Miyuki, quien pensaba que era mejor que nadie, eran vistas bienvenidas.

Simplemente importaba que estaban vivos. Eso es todo lo que importaba.

_Pero si están vivos... entonces, otou-san y okaa-san... también están—_

Se formó un bulto en su garganta, pero lo ignoró, estallando en una carrera a toda velocidad por la calle mientras la esperanza creía dentro de él. Su vieja casa—_por este camino, a la derecha, cruzando la calle—este camino ahora, por aquí—casi no la reconozco ahora que hay personas en ella—_

Nunca notó las miradas en su dirección y el aire hostil, pero incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no le habría importado. Sus pensamientos permanecieron concentrados en una cosa.

_¡Justo aquí!_

Su casa estaba delante de él, luciendo tan majestuosa como lo había sido antes de que _eso_ pasara. Notó las luces en las ventanas, y se dio cuenta de que incluso una cosa tan pequeña como esa lo reconfortó. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto luces encendidas desde el exterior. Había pasado tantas noches sentado justo aquí, en la calle, mirando las ventanas oscuras rotas, sin siquiera atreverse a entrar a la casa.

Ahora Sasuke apenas podía correr lo suficientemente rápido por el camino, hacia la puerta—

La imagen de un hombre de cabello oscuro surgió en su mente, y su mano se congeló a unos centímetros del pomo de la puerta. Si todos estaban vivos, eso significa... _él_... también estaba aquí. En esta misma casa delante de él.

Estaba en una encrucijada. Debería entrar y saludar a su madre y padre y arriesgarse a ver a Itachi, o entrar y—

¿Y qué?

¿Evitar a su propia familia?

Tal vez Itachi estaba una vez más en una de sus muchas misiones. Olvidando o completamente ignorando el hecho de que se suponía que esto no era nada más que un sueño, Sasuke agarró el pomo de la puerta con firmeza y lo giró. La puerta crujió con su bienvenida familiar, y entró, tragando su viejo olor, sonidos y vistas—¡oh, el repentino alivio de la comodidad!

Pero allí, en los rincones de su mente, algo oscuro y siniestro burbujeo, amenazando con abrumarlo. Imágenes de Shinobis en las sombras parados sobre formas acurrucadas una vez orgullosas. La sangre se acumulaba en el suelo y se movía tan lentamente hacia él. Su respiración se aceleró por algo más que la anticipación, mientras se encontraba ahogándose en sensaciones, y pensó que ya no deseaba ver, pero no podía detenerse.

"¿Itachi?"

Era su madre, que lo bañaba como un suave bálsamo y ayudaba a alejar la oscuridad de su mente. Cerró sus ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar la paz que estaba estableciéndose sobre él.

"Itachi, ¿eres tú? Llegas temprano a casa—"

Ella salió al vestíbulo y se puso pálida ante la vista de Sasuke, dejando caer el plato que estaba secando. Chilló al romperse cuando se estrechó en el suelo, enviando pedazos rotos por todas partes. Ella no estaba sonriendo. No se estaba riendo. Estaba mirándolo con horror.

Sasuke se congeló. ¿Qué debería hacer? Se veía tan pálida—"¿Okaa-san, estás bien?" preguntó.

Ella no respondió por un momento. Sus ojos estaban amplios y la incredulidad brillaba en ellos claramente. "¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí Sasuke?" preguntó ella en una voz temblorosa y desigual.

"¿Qué?" ¿Acababa de escuchar eso? "Estoy—estoy—" no pudo encontrar una respuesta. Sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones como si hubiera sido golpeado. ¿Qué diría? _Has estado muerta por muchos años, y todo lo que quiero es verte, ¡¿entonces por qué me preguntas que estoy haciendo aquí?!_

"No deberías—no deberías estar aquí," Mikoto lo interrumpió. "Tu otou-san o Itachi volverán pronto y—"

"¡No me importa!" interrumpió Sasuke. "No me importa." Corrió hacia adelante y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. No pudo evitarlo. Tenía que saber que era real, saber que ella de verdad estaba allí y no solo un enfermo tormento de su retorcida imaginación. No lo era. Era cálida y suave y olía tal como la recordaba. Ella era el _hogar_. "Te extrañé, okaa-san," susurró.

Ella no respondió, y se puso rígida como si—¿como si él la lastimara?

La liberó y preguntó confundido, "¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa? Te he—"

"Vete, Sasuke. Por favor," suplicó ella. "Antes de que tu otou-san vuelva."

"¿Por qué? no estoy asustado—"

"¿Qué estás haciendo, monstruo?"

Sasuke se dio vuelta para enfrentar a su padre, con el rostro aún más endurecido de lo que recordaba. "Estoy diciendo hola a mi okaa-san. ¿Eso está mal?" preguntó desafiante.

"Ya no perteneces aquí. Vete."

"Soy un Uchiha. Pertenezco al complejo Uchiha."

Las características de Fugaku se congelaron. "Eres un monstruo antes que un Uchiha," siseó con los ojos entrecerrados, ojos que nunca habían sido dirigidos a Sasuke antes en su vida, "¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a llamarte Uchiha de nuevo! ¡No lo _mereces_!"

"Si un recién nacido es llamado Uchiha simplemente porque nació en el clan, ¿cómo puedo yo, el hijo del jefe, no _merece_ el clan?" Disparó Sasuke. Realmente estaba maldiciendo su ignorancia de esta realidad ahora.

"Porque eres el Ky—"

"¡Fugaku!" chilló Mikoto.

El hombre hizo una pausa. "Porque ya no eres mi hijo," corrigió, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sasuke tenía al menos una idea de lo que él había estado a punto de decir. Aun así, lo que había terminado diciendo era algo mucho peor para el Uchiha. Todas las miradas no significaban nada hasta que estuvieron en los ojos de aquellos a quienes amaba tanto.

El golpe fue repugnante. "¿Qué...?" susurró Sasuke. Había sido regañado duramente antes, ¿pero para que su padre fuera tan lejos como para repudiarlo? ¿Qué demonios había hecho para merecer eso?

"¿Ya lo olvidaste? Típico de la escoria, una vez más muestreando lo decepcionante que eres incluso sin tomar en cuenta lo que eres." Fugaku se burló. "¡Ya no eres un Uchiha desde el día en el que dejaste el clan!"

"Yo—" _No dejé el clan. No lo hice. ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué están actuando así? ¿Por qué? _Sasuke tragó saliva y retrocedió, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente tenía a su familia, pero ¡¿no tenía permitido verlos?!

Esto era peor que mirar sus muertes. Esta era la máxima tortura. Había trabajado tan duro para vengarlos y ellos—lo odiaban.

Su espalda golpeó la pared, pero no lo registró en su mente. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Su okaa-san no lo miraba y si ella se permitía mirar, como si estuviera morbosamente obligada, todo lo que Sasuke vio fue miedo. Ella estaba asustada de _él_, su propio hijo.

Recuerdos rotos tartamudearon dentro de su mente, piezas de algo que no tenía sentido. Una necesidad abrumadora de vomitar los hizo caer de rodillas, jadeando por aire con la esperanza de mantener su desayuno. Ira, tanta ira ciega. ¿Qué era esto? Gritos de pánico, pero también rotos y distorsionados para siquiera entenderlos. ¿De dónde venía esto? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sasuke se aferró a su cabello mientras trataba de ahuyentar las imágenes de su mente. Pero no se irían. Seguían viniendo, una y otra vez con la misma confusión rota, la misma ira ciega, _el impulso de matar_.

Traición. Una cosa enfermiza que se aferraba a las memorias como un mal sabor en su boca. ¡¿Qué era esto?!

Unos brazos se envolvieron alrededor de él, forzando su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Estaba hiperventilando.

"Respira Sasuke." Una voz familiar susurró en su oído casi frenéticamente.

Sasuke pensó que el concejo era ridículo. ¡Estaba respirando!

"Lentamente Sasuke. Todo está bien. Estás a salvo. Nadie va a lastimarte."

La ira se filtró de las imágenes en su mente hacia él. Arremetió a la voz, pero se encontró clavado en el suelo, con los brazos a sus costados.

"¡No!" Sasuke gritó cuando nuevas imágenes comenzaron a mezclarse con la ira y la sed de sangre. Itachi, los Uchiha. Sus padres rotos y derrotados. La sangre. Tanta sangre.

"Haz que se detenga." Sasuke sollozó con la voz quebrada, horrorizado por su comportamiento y desesperado por alivio.

"Sasuke, cálmate, deja de luchar." Sasuke se congeló inmediatamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado luchando. "No Sasuke." Fue regañado inmediatamente, "No así. Necesitas relajar tus músculos. Vamos, enseñan esto en la Academia."

La voz, estaba ayudando. Estaba ayudando a concentrarse al joven Uchiha, para sacarlo de la espiral descendente de imágenes escalofriantes. Así que, en lugar de concentrarse en la voz, se centró en lo que se le estaba preguntando. Esto era algo que podía hacer.

"Por favor no dejes de hablar." susurró Sasuke, tomando profundos tragos de aire, tratando de reducir la velocidad, tratando de relajarse y luchar con el impulso de liberarse y escapar. De qué, no estaba completamente seguro.

"¿Eh? Oh ¿está ayudando? Bueno, bien entonces. Sabes Sasuke, no sé qué está pasando contigo, pero estoy seguro de con suerte no es permanente. A Hokage-sama no le gusta."

"Ahora recuerdo. Eres Shisui. El primero al que Itachi..." Sasuke no terminó. Había escogido ignorar las palabras que Shisui dijo antes. Era agradable saber que era Shisui. Siempre le había gustado su primo mayor.

"¿Cómo—? Olvídalo. Simplemente no le digas a nadie. Se supone que las identidades ANBU son secretas. ¿Qué quisiste decir sobre Itachi? ¿El primero en qué?" Shisui estaba comenzando a sonar exasperado.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos, ojos que anteriormente habían estado mirando a los pies de su padre, observando cómo su padre intentaba llevar lejos a su madre, fuera de la habitación... lejos de él.

_El primero al que Itachi había asesinado._

"Sasuke, no estás ayudando a tu caso. Ni siquiera deberías estar aquí." Shisui chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia, el ruido sonando raro viniendo desde atrás de su máscara.

"¿Por qué, por qué no soy un Uchiha?" preguntó Sasuke, todavía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración finalmente estaba comenzando a calmarse, su corazón acelerado comenzaba a nivelarse. Las imágenes en su mente casi se habían ido ahora, la ira que había sentido desvaneciéndose con ellas. Todo lo que quedaba era cansancio, cansancio y traición, pero una traición que no podía conectar con nada.

"Te fuiste Sasuke. Sé que tu memoria no es tan mala." El tono de Shisui era más suave ahora, compasivo y la molestia de Sasuke se disparó.

"Estoy bien ahora, puedes soltarme." La voz de Sasuke había vuelto a la tonalidad fría de antes de volver a casa. Tenía mucho en qué pensar, mucho que resolver, pero estar clavado en el suelo con la circulación de la sangre siendo interrumpida en sus extremidades no estaba ayudando, y tampoco el interrogatorio.

Él era un Uchiha. Era Uchiha Sasuke y no debería haber perdido el control así. Era hora de retirarse, para mirar la situación y luego continuar desde allí. Una cosa era clara. Él no era bienvenido aquí y algo había pasado. Tenía que descubrir qué. Pero por ahora, necesitaba ser el frío y calmado Uchiha. Necesitaba ser un Vengador, incluso si por ahora, no tenía nada que vengar.

Las manos enguantadas lo soltaron de mala gana y Sasuke se puso de pie. Una imagen de su hermano de repente vino a su mente, del orgulloso y poderoso Itachi cayendo de rodillas ante sus acusadores y pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento, un perdón que nunca había querido. La única vez que Itachi había dicho la verdad fue cuando había perdido el control de una manera que era impropia de Itachi. Pero Sasuke entendió, sólo ahora que el tiempo había pasado. Aun así, la acción había aplacado a los Uchiha, los hizo creer lo que querían, ya que solo vieron lo que querían ver. Las palabras de Itachi de ese día estaban comenzando a tener un poco más de sentido.

Así que Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Permitió que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, sus rodillas golpearon con fuerza los suelos de madera. Presionó sus nudillos contra los pisos que conocía tan bien de su infancia e inclinó la cabeza hacia su padre, reflejando la postura exacta de Itachi de hace tantos años, antes de declarar en el mismo tono que Itachi tenía. "Perdóneme, _Uchiha-san_. No he sido yo mismo últimamente. Me encargaré de que este incidente no vuelva a suceder."

Luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, sin mirar a sus padres. "¿Qué le pasó? Él no es como antes de que se fuera." preguntó Mikoto a un sorprendido Shisui.

"No lo sabemos." Fue todo lo que Shisui respondió, pero a Sasuke no importaba. Él había escuchado el tono de su madre y no era la preocupación de un padre. Era el miedo a un extraño.

Pueden parecerse a su familia, pero no eran _su_ familia. _Su_ familia había muerto esa noche que Itachi los había matado. Así que Sasuke hizo la única cosa que había estado luchando consigo mismo por no hacer en el segundo que Shisui lo había soltado.

Corrió.

.

.

De vuelta en el departamento, Sasuke se miró a sí mismo en el espejo. Monstruo. Demonio. ¿Por qué las personas estaban llamándolo así? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿Por qué había escogido dejar el clan Uchiha? Tantas preguntas y ninguna manera legal de obtener respuestas sin volverse sospechoso. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Hokage al incidente de esa mañana en el compuesto Uchiha? Le dirían, eso era seguro. Aun así, ¿qué había hecho para hacer que su madre le temiera tanto?

Aquí, aparentemente todavía estaba en la Academia, un dobe en eso—y no podía recordar nada en la Academia que hiciera de manera extraña, pero en este mundo absurdo y retorcida realidad, todo podría pasar.

Monstruo.

Demonio.

Su ceño se frunció. ¿No era así como las personas llamaban a Naruto? Y él ciertamente no era Naruto. Pero había sido empujado al papel de Naruto desde que había llegado aquí.

Pero esas dos palabras... Naruto tenía algo que hacía que las personas lo llamaran así—el zorro demonio de nueve colas, el Kyuubi. Y Sasuke _ciertamente _no—

_¿No qué?_ Su mente rio. _¿No qué? ¿No tenía al Kyuubi? ¡Tonto!_

Sasuke sintió que un escalofrió siniestro recorrió su espalda. Levantó su camisa. Nada ahí.

"¿Ves?" Se dijo a sí mismo. "No hay nada allí. Nada—"

_¿Y te llamas inteligente? ¡Mira más fuerte, imbécil! _Realmente estaba comenzando a preguntarse si esa voz de verdad era su propia mente, o tal vez algo más.

"Bien. Si eres tan insistente." Activó el Sharingan, y de nuevo, no había nada allí. "¿Ves? No tengo el Kyuubi."

_Je. Una última manera que has estado evitando._

"No he estado—"

Pero lo había hecho.

Canalizó chakra al centro de su estómago, y por una fracción de segundo, sintió el triunfo cuando nada pasó—pero de repente, un gran sello negro en intrincada espiral brilló a la vista.

Sasuke inhaló bruscamente. No, no puede ser, _no_—

¿Qué de—?

_¡Tenía al Kyuubi!_

_._

_._

"Hokage-sama." Saludó Shisui con una reverencia.

"¿Si, Shisui?" preguntó Minato con un leve ceño fruncido. El Uchiha delante de él no estaba usando su máscara ANBU, lo que quiere decir que estaba aquí en su tiempo libre, algo de lo que no tenía mucho, así que esto tenía que ser importante.

"Es sobre Sasuke-kun, Hokage-sama. Hoy fue al Compuesto Uchiha. Fue como si no pudiera recordar nada sobre ese incidente. Iría tan lejos como para decir que fue casi como si estuviera sorprendido de ver a los Uchiha allí." Los reportes de Shisui siempre eran directos y al punto. Habiendo sido el guardia ANBU personal del Hokage por algún tiempo, el Uchiha entendía cuán poco tiempo tenía realmente Minato.

Minato frunció el ceño, las palabras de antes de Sasuke pasaron por su mente. Pero esa era una idea ridícula, imposible. Cerró los ojos antes de suspirar. "Sólo sigue vigilando Shisui, sigue vigilándolo."

.

.

_Frío._

Sintió frío.

_Entumecido._

Se sentía así, también.

El sol ya se había hundido debajo de los bordes de la tierra y Sasuke todavía estaba ociosamente rebotando piedras en un estanque.

Como había estado haciendo por las últimas horas.

Supuso que debería haberlo sabido; después de todo, había sabido por algún tiempo sobre el inquilino de Naruto—y dado que él y el rubio habían cambiado lugares, era lógico que _él_ también tendría al Kyuubi.

Pero sus pensamientos seguían incrédulos.

Rebotó otra roca por el estanque.

_Yo..._

_El Kyuubi..._

Otra piedra

_¿Todo está cambiado en este mundo?_

_¿Seré tan ruidoso e hiperactivo como lo fue Naruto?_

_¿Amaré tanto el ramen como lo hizo Naruto?_

_¿Comenzaré a actuar como Naruto?_

_¿Comenzaré a recordar cosas de este mundo, como en el compuesto Uchiha?_

_¿Amaré el color naranja?_

Sasuke se estremeció. ¿Él mismo en naranja?

Aterrador, un pensamiento aterrador.

Otra piedra.

Pero sus pensamientos volvieron hacia su amigo.

¿Naruto se irá?

¿Naruto se unirá a Orochimaru?

_¿Él..._

Su mano se congeló antes de rebotar otra piedra.

_...me matará?_

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron con recuerdos.

Y distraídamente, se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría contener todo, cuánto tiempo podría mantener la calma. No creía que pudiera mantener su fachada tranquila si esto continuaba por más tiempo.

.

.

—al día siguiente—

Hatake Kakashi no estaba feliz.

Se preguntó por qué seguía probando equipos Genin, año tras año. Había probado a tantos todos esos años, y cada uno de ellos decidía que era mejor salvarse a sí mismos en lugar de trabajar juntos. ¿Así que por qué seguía probando?

Tal vez era la parte Obito de él.

O tal vez eran los otros Jonin—así como el Yondaime—insistiendo su participación cada año.

Y no siempre podía decir no.

"Kakashi-kun, ¿no vas a reunirte con tu equipo?"

Giró su cabeza hacia la voz, identificando al orador como su sensei sonriente.

Kakashi negó con su cabeza con molestia. "Todavía no puedo creer que lograste persuadirme para hacer esto..."

.

.

Solo tres personas permanecían todavía en el salón de clases y, no hay necesidad de decir, que estaban aburridos.

"¡¿Por qué nuestro sensei todavía no está aquí?!" se quejó Sakura, pateando el suelo.

"Sólo han sido cinco minutos. Deja de quejarte." dijo Naruto, evidentemente molesto. Habían sido llamados a la Academia y se les había informado de un cambio de equipo a petición del Hokage. Naruto vio con quién reemplazaban a su compañero de equipo y frunció el ceño. El favorito del Yondaime. Típico.

Todavía no entendía por qué su padre ponía tanta atención al dobe.

"¡Lo que sea por ti, Naruto-kun!" chilló Sakura con dulzura, su humor cambiando dramáticamente.

Sasuke resistió el impulso de arquear su ceja en confusión. Ella no había sido tan expresiva y sumisa en el pasado de la línea de tiempo; ¿él ya había cambiado algo? Por otra parte, lo más probable es que no, la ignoraría en lugar de decirle que se callara.

Pero se encogió de hombros, no le importaba tanto el nuevo comportamiento de Sakura como el de Naruto.

Hablando del dobe...

Sasuke giró su cabeza ligeramente para ver al niño, quien estaba de nuevo, sentado con sus dedos entrelazados debajo de su barbilla. Mentalmente, el Uchiha suspiró. _Tengo que acercarme a él. En lo que a él respecta, solo soy una carga._

"Oye, ¿Sasuke?"

Giró su cabeza hacia la voz, sorprendido, aunque su expresión indiferente todavía se mantenía en su cara.

Era Sakura, su rostro mezclado con confusión e irritación. "¿Por qué estás en el Equipo 7, de todas maneras? Pensé que Kiba estaba en nuestro equipo en lugar de ti."

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. "Convencí a Hokage-sama para cambiar los equipos."

"¿Oh? ¿Por qué fue eso?" Sakura estrechó sus ojos con sospecha, sus manos colocadas intimidantemente en sus caderas. ¿En serio era esto con lo que Naruto había tenido que lidiar todo el maldito tiempo? Y todavía quería salir con la kunoichi loca.

Sasuke pensó rápido. Un flechazo, el Yondaime había dicho algo sobre un enamoramiento por Sakura. Ahora, ¿cómo podría expresar eso en el lenguaje de Naruto? "¡No quería ser separado de ti, Sakura-chan!" Él estalló, muy parecido a Naruto.

Fue recompensado con una bofetada en la mejilla. "¡Hubiera preferido a Kiba sobre ti, Sasuke-baka!"

Fue una experiencia extraña, él nunca había sido abofeteado tan abiertamente antes, mucho menos de Sakura. Ella siempre había estado enamorada de él, y nunca pensaría en abofetearlo.

Picaba.

Fuerte.

Una vez más se preguntó brevemente cómo Naruto había logrado enamorarse de la chica y en ese momento decidió abandonar en ese momento el acto 'Quiero estar en el Equipo 7 por Sakura'.

"Sakura-chan, no tenías que hacer eso..." Sasuke logró quejarse. Se sentía tan extraño; él nunca se había _quejado_ antes, y esperaba que no tuviera que volver a hacerlo en otra ocasión.

"¡No me gustas, Sasuke, así que deja de _molestar_!"

"Pero Sakura-chaaann..." Ahora realmente estaba presionando su propia paciencia.

La diatriba fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Las tres cabezas se giraron rápidamente hacia la puerta, y allí, luciendo sorprendentemente frío, estaba un alto Jonin de cabello plateado.

_Kakashi-sensei,_ pensó Sasuke en silencio. _Lástima que no intenté hacerle una broma_. El pensamiento sorprendió a Sasuke, pero lo hizo a un lado.

Sakura estaba furiosa con su nuevo sensei. "¡¿Por qué llega tan tarde?! Y especialmente en el primer—"

El Jonin la interrumpió. "Reúnanse conmigo en el techo en diez minutos." Estrechó sus ojos. "No lleguen tarde." Y tan rápido como había llegado, se había ido.

Sasuke parpadeó. _¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei es tan frío? ¿Paso algo?_ Luego sonrió. _¿O el Yondaime lo ha estado manteniendo en forma?_

Las presentaciones serían realmente interesantes.

.

.

"Preséntense."

Kakashi se puso rígido frente a los tres recién ascendidos Genin. Sus asientos en el suelo hacían parecer como si el Jonin fuera aún más alto de lo que realmente era.

Intimidante. No en absoluto el perezoso encorvado que ya no era molesto para Sasuke, sino más bien un recordatorio de un mundo en el que ya no estaba, de un jonin sensei que era más amistoso y más tolerante por su aspecto.

"¿Cómo qué?" indagó Sakura.

"Gustos. Lo que no les gusta. Pasatiempos. Objetivo."

Sasuke decidió que sería mejor mantener las cosas lo más cerca posible de la línea de tiempo original, solo por diversión. "Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué tal si vas primero?"

"Mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi. Mis gustos y aversiones no son asunto de nadie. Tengo algunos pasatiempos... Mi objetivo... Preferiría no decirlo."

Sakura estaba indignada, pero afortunadamente tranquila. "Entonces solo obtuvimos su nombre..." susurró ella para sí misma.

"Tu primero, niña."

La persona dirigida se mordió el labio ante el 'apodo', pero ella decidió continuar. "Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura. Mis gustos..." ella se rio nerviosamente mientras miraba en la dirección de Naruto. El rubio la ignoró. No me gusta Sasuke. Mi pasatiempo..." se encogió de hombros. "Mi objetivo..." otra risa, y otra mirada a Naruto.

"Sigues, Uchiha."

Sasuke pensó por un segundo. No le gustaba el ramen o Sakura, ni quería convertirse en Hokage. _Ahí va la presentación de Naruto... Bueno... este Sasuke sería diferente del Sasuke original de este mundo. _"Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke. Me gusta entrenar... y... lo que no me gusta..." sus ojos brillaron, y estaba seguro de que Kakashi lo vio. "No me gustan los traidores. No tengo muchos pasatiempos, y mi objetivo... yo... todavía no estoy seguro."

Pudo sentir la mirada de Kakashi permanecer en él por unos momentos, luego se giró hacia Naruto.

"Tu turno, Namikaze."

"Mi nombre es Namikaze Naruto. Tengo pocos gustos, pero muchas cosas que no me gustan. Mi pasatiempo es irrelevante, y mi objetivo es superar a una persona."

De nuevo, la mirada de Kakashi persistió en Naruto antes de volverse hacia los dos. "Mañana serán probados para Genin."

"¡Pero ya pasamos!" Sakura estalló indignada y Sasuke rodó sus ojos, una acción que el Jonin no se perdió.

El ojo de Kakashi se entrecerró en Sakura. "El Examen de Graduación de la Academia simplemente era para aquellos que calificaron para ser evaluados. Esta prueba tiene un sesenta y seis por ciento de fracaso. Si pasan, se convertirán en Genin. Si fallan, serán enviados de vuelta a la Academia."

Los ojos de Sakura y Sasuke se ampliaron con incredulidad. Los de Sakura con sorpresa por la dureza con la que se dirigía a ella. Ella era la favorita de los maestros, así que generalmente era tratada con amabilidad. Los ojos de Sasuke se ampliaron al darse cuenta de que estaba atrapado haciendo la prueba de la campana OTRA VEZ.

"Vengan al Área de Entrenamiento 9 (¿_Qué diablos paso con el 7?_) mañana. Oh..." La ceja de Kakashi se convirtió en una expresión divertida. "Y no coman el desayuno."

Tres pares de cejas se elevaron en indagación.

"Vomitaran."

Tres pares de ojos se ampliaron con horror. Los de Sasuke simplemente ante la manera en que las dos declaraciones, una del Kakashi perezoso y otra del frío huraño, diferían. una fue una sugerencia amigable, y la otra casi fue una orden. Sasuke se encontró pensando que esto iba a ser poco fiable.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Podía escuchar un goteo. Liquido—¿agua, tal vez? ¿O quizás acido? Quizás sangre._

_Intentó reunir lo que sabía sobre la habitación en la que estaba._

_Liquido goteando. Tenía liquido goteando._

_Oscuro. Estaba oscuro, también. Sin luz, nada en absoluto._

_Frío—pero no el frío subterráneo que solía sentir. Esto era... Amargo. Húmedo._

_Repugnante._

_¿Pasos? ¿Escuchó pasos a la distancia?_

_"Sasuke-kun, ¿estás despierto?"_

_Irónico. Una frase cariñosa, pero una voz tan burlona. Como odiaba ser llamado -kun._

_Sedoso, pero puro veneno._

_Solo conocía a una persona con esa voz._

_El hebi-sannin, Orochimaru._

_Odio, al principio. No podía describir su furia al sannin. Pero antes de que su ira estallara completamente, Orochimaru habló._

_"Supongo que sabes qué está pasando, ¿no es así, Sasuke-kun?"_

_No. Quería decir no. Quería escupir en la cara de la hebi y torturarlo hasta la muerte._

_Pero no podía. Había escogido este camino, era suyo._

_"Kukuku, Sasuke-kun, no puedes hablar, ¿o sí? Bueno, déjame explicarte." El sannin comenzó a caminar alrededor de la mesa en la cual Sasuke fue encadenado. "Estás a punto de convertirte en un experimento."_

_Los ojos amarillos como serpiente que brillaron en la oscuridad se acercaron más, encontrándose con el Sharingan del niño._

_"Mi experimento."_

_Dolor. Dolor indescriptible._

_Luego negrura._

_._

_._

Sasuke se levantó de repente, a penas atreviéndose a respirar. Giró la cabeza casi esperando ver los enormes frascos de vidrio llenos con extraños líquidos y el rostro de Orochimaru mirándolo maliciosamente, con una expresión petulante en sus labios. Los pulmones de Sasuke se expandieron, contrajeron, expandieron, contrajeron—

Un experimento.

_La hebi..._

Respirando profundamente por unos minutos, trató de calmarse. _¡Cálmate, Sasuke! Fue... Fue solo un sueño..._

Negó con su cabeza.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaran, pero por el bien de Naruto, por _su_ bien, tenían que.

.

.

"¡¿Dónde está Kakashi-sensei?!"

De nuevo, Sakura estaba quejándose por la tardanza de su sensei. De nuevo, habían sido solo cinco minutos. Una experiencia completamente nueva para Sasuke y una que no estaba completamente seguro de si le gustaba o no.

Sasuke sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol en el que estaba apoyado. Su pesadilla lo había dejado de mal humor, y ahora las quejas de Sakura estaban causándole un dolor de cabeza. No, tacha eso, las quejas de Sakura y el silencio de Naruto estaban causándole un enorme dolor de cabeza. "¿Te importaría _callarte_, Sakura?" Era más una orden que una pregunta. Un tono de voz que por lo general reservaba para cuando hablaba con Orochimaru, Kabuto y sus experimentos llorones.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Baka, no tienes _ningún derecho_ a ordenarme en ese tono!" Sakura colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas desafiante. "Y seguiré quejándome hasta que _alguien_," aquí ella miró a Naruto de una manera de amor enfermizo. "me diga que pare."

_No lances un Chidori a tu compañera de equipo, No lances un Chidori a tu compañera de equipo, No lances un Chidori a tu compañera de equipo..._

Naruto, como de costumbre, la ignoró, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos mientras miraba al suelo. El Uchiha evitó sus ojos. Todavía tenía que llegar a Naruto antes de los Exámenes Chuunin, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. _Yo... no puedo actuar como Naruto. Ese no soy _yo_. Pero a menos que lo haga, ¿cómo puedo llegar a él, como lo hizo por mí? ¿Puedo simplemente... actuar como yo mismo? ¿Funcionará? Solo tengo una oportunidad..._

Sasuke levantó su cabeza de repente, sintiendo una firma de chakra a la izquierda. Extraño; apenas estaba suprimida, y casi parecía _ostentosa_. Arqueó una ceja. ¿Seguramente Kakashi-sensei no era tan estúpido? ¿Había hecho eso la primera vez?

"¡Hey!" saludo no Kakashi-sensei.

Un hombre salió del bosque. _Uchiha_ fue el primer pensamiento que vino a la mente de Sasuke. Corto cabello espinoso negro, y ridículas gafas translucidas naranjas atadas aproximadamente donde su hitai-ate debería haber estado, o más bien sobre él. Tenía una extraña vibra sobre él que hizo a Sasuke pensar en Naruto, y eso fue raro.

Sasuke parpadeó. No conocía a esta persona en absoluto. ¿Debería simplemente "improvisar"? ¿se suponía que conociera a esta persona?

La kunoichi del Equipo 7 miró al hombre. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó ella, observándolo atentamente. "No eres nuestro sensei."

El frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza con timidez, luego se rio. "¡Soy _el_ Uchiha Obito!" ¿Obito? ¿Por qué eso sonaba familiar?

Los ojos de Sakura se crisparon. "¿'El'?" preguntó escéptica.

"Ehhh..." Él dio una sonrisa torcida.

Sasuke trató de sonreír ante esta persona "Obito", pero solo logró un leve tic en sus labios. Se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero Naruto dio al hombre la mirada más furiosa que el rubio pudo lograr. Conocía al Uchiha, personalmente.

El rostro de Obito cayó plano, y se quejó. "¡Genial—dos Kakashi!" Pero entonces se iluminó- "¡Bien, una Rin!" dijo, mirando a Sakura. "¿Pero pensé que Sasuke-kun se suponía era más como yo?"

De repente, una voz desde los árboles a la izquierda. "Cállate, Obito. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con mi equipo?" La voz de Kakashi era como el acero, pero el Uchiha con las gafas parecía acostumbrado a ello.

"Aww, Kakashi, arruinaste _todo_..." Se quejó Obito.

Sasuke parpadeó. Este hombre se parecía casi al viejo Naruto, en cierto grado. Con Kakashi-sensei así, sea lo que sea esto, le recordó al joven Uchiha de sí mismo y a su propio Naruto.

Kakashi rodó su único ojo visible y se unió a Obito delante de su equipo. "Obito, puedes ver si quieres, pero no interfieras."

"Lo que sea." Sasuke nunca pensó que vería a un hombre adulto haciendo pucheros Y un Uchiha no menos.

"Y ahora," el Jounin de cabello plateado se volvió hacia su nuevo equipo. "su entrenamiento de supervivencia comenzará." Sacó dos campanas de su bolsillo trasero y las colgó delante de los Genin. "Tengo dos campanas aquí. Si consiguen una campana antes del mediodía, pueden almorzar. Pero si _no_ consiguen una campana, fallaran la prueba—y los ataré a uno de esos postes de allí," señaló hacia los tres postes de madera altos detrás de ellos, "y me _mirarán_ comer el almuerzo."

Sakura tragó saliva, luego notó algo extraño. "Pero sensei, solo hay dos campanas."

Kakashi ladeó su cabeza y sonrió. "Bueno, entonces se garantiza que una persona será atada y enviada de vuelta a la Academia."

Los tres Genin abrieron los ojos con horror, esperando fervientemente que no fueran las víctimas, Sasuke solo porque había pasado por esto antes y este nuevo Kakashi era desconocido para él.

.

.

Sasuke respiró tranquilamente, esperando que Kakashi-sensei no escuchara su respiración constante. Ya había suprimido su chakra a un nivel que lo ocultaría de la mayoría de los Genin. Por supuesto que esperaba que Kakashi-sensei lo notara, pero si Sasuke hubiera suprimido su chakra a un nivel que lo escondiera de la mayoría de los Jounin, su sensei se volvería sospechoso ante su repentina 'desaparición'.

Y la última cosa que Sasuke necesitaba era que Kakashi se volviera sospecho.

Pero no le gustaba perder. Aun así, esta prueba nunca fue por las campanas. Él sabía eso, pero ¿cómo convencería a los otros de eso? Sakura haría lo que sea que Naruto hiciera. Una vez más, Sasuke estaba atrapado con la sensación de frustración, una frustración que se dio cuenta de que Naruto, el suyo de todos modos, había enfrentado la mayor parte de su vida.

El silencio fue tenso. Aunque había mejorado mucho bajo la tutela del propio Orochimaru, el chico Uchiha todavía no estaba seguro de si podría derrotar a Kakashi-sensei, un Jounin y ex-ANBU, lo sabía y tenía que recordarlo, pero si Kakashi llegaba a Naruto o Sakura antes que él...

Un gritó agudo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y giró su cabeza hacia el ruido. _Maldición, ya tiene a Sakura..._

Solo un pensamiento paso por su mente mientras corría entre los árboles.

_Tengo que encontrar a Naruto antes de que Kakashi llegue a él._

_._

_._

"Naruto."

Naruto, sorprendido, saltó hacia atrás ante la voz. Se relajó cuando vio que era Sasuke, pero todavía tenía una mirada cautelosa.

"Naruto, tenemos que trabajar juntos en esto."

"¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?"

Sasuke hizo una mueca. _Tal vez debería haber comenzado diferente... _"¿Por qué crees que nos pusieron en equipos?"

"Probablemente es un truco."

El dobe estaba siendo tan _terco_... Naruto, al menos el de esta realidad, parecía tener el potencial de descubrir esta prueba, pero su arrogancia estaba interponiéndose en el camino. Sasuke se tragó su orgullo. "Por favor, solo tienes que confiar en mi con esto." Avanzó hacia adelante. "Por favor."

Naruto apenas podía creerlo. Buscó un henge, pero descubrió que no había ninguno. Sasuke, el perdedor, ¿en realidad estaba _pidiendo_ ayuda?

Sasuke presionó. "Conozco el propósito de esta prueba. Pregunté a uno de mis parientes sobre ella y me dieron una pista." Estaba mintiendo, pero no le importaba. Solo necesitaba que el Equipo 7 pasara la prueba. No sabía qué haría si Naruto lo anunciaba para que lo repudiaran.

El rubio consideró la idea, luego rodó sus ojos. Sería la primera _y_ la última vez que haría algo como esto. Tenía que convertirse en genin para poder progresar. "Bien."

"Entonces, esto es lo que haremos..." Lástima que Sasuke no pudiera usar todas sus habilidades.

.

.

A Kakashi no le gustaba esperar. De hecho, lo irritaba cada vez que tenía que hacerlo. Y ahora estaba irritado. _Muy_ irritado.

En pocas palabras, no había habido ninguna acción desde el comienzo de la prueba, cuando Sasuke lo había "desafiado" antes desapareciendo en el bosque. No contó el fracaso de Sakura en reconocer genjutsu como _acción_.

"¿Crees que tienen una oportunidad de pasar?" preguntó Obito desde un banco, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El Uchiha estaba descansando, aburriéndose tanto como el otro Jounin, solo que su alivio era molestar a dicho Jounin, ya que no tenía que mantener un ojo en los molestos genin.

El Jounin de cabello plateado se encogió de hombros. "Si pasan, pasan; si fallan, fallan. No importa lo que yo piense."

Obito rodó sus ojos. "Pero, aun así, ¿qué piensas? ¿crees que son lo suficientemente prometedores?"

Un suspiro. "Tengo los extremos—el mejor y el peor de la clase, emparejados con el promedio. Naruto, aunque es hijo del sensei, parece completamente opuesto a él. Es oscuro, malhumorado y en general desconsiderado con los otros. Sasuke, el Uchiha, se supone que es el 'peor' de la Academia, pero parece serio y muy maduro. Minato-sensei también dijo que casi superó a sus ANBU." Los ojos de Obito se ampliaron con sorpresa, antes de que el reconocimiento apareciera y murmuró algo sobre Shisui, y Kakashi continuó. "Finalmente, Sakura..." otro suspiro. "Ella está sobre Naruto y baja en ser un Shinobi. No es una buena combinación."

Obito resopló. "Lo imaginé, tal como Rin estuvo sobre _ti_ en la Academia. Aun así, ella era más seria sobre ser un ninja." Luego dejó caer la sonrisa. "Pero el peor... ¿casi supera a los _ANBU_? ¿Y el ANBU personal del sensei, para empezar? O está ocultando algo, o el nivel de graduación de la Academia ha aumentado exponencialmente los últimos años." Se frotó las sienes.

Kakashi negó con su cabeza. "No, visité la Academia hace unos meses para recoger algo. No ha crecido en nivel en absoluto—sigue siendo la misma. Personalmente, no veo cómo Sasuke pudo haber superado a los ANBU. Miré todos sus puntajes en la Academia, y promedian alrededor de D-."

"¿Incluso en velocidad?"

"Incluso en velocidad. Quizás los ANBU están comenzado a suavizarse. La paz no nos hace ningún favor." _Nosotros—ANBU._

Obito negó con su cabeza con incredulidad, e ignoró el comentario de ANBU. Era ridículo. Se esperaba que aquellos tipos estuvieran en la cima de su juego en todo momento. "Entonces está escondiendo algo." Miró hacia arriba, su expresión llena con temor. "¿Crees que... _él_... salió?"

El otro negó con su cabeza. "Revisé por señales de chakra demoniaco, pero no encontré nada. Sasuke es él mismo, aunque no veo cómo podría tener ese nivel extremo de velocidad."

"Extraño..."

Sin advertencia, algunos kunais fueron lanzados desde el bosque, apuntando hacia Kakashi, pero el Jounin rápidamente sacó su propio kunai y bloqueó los otros sin ningún problema. No fueron lanzados con suficiente fuerza. Naruto y Sasuke saltaron fuera del bosque, y Kakashi, rápido como siempre, los golpeó a ambos con la palma de su mano—

Pero desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

_Bunshin... Esos Genin son mejores que los otros equipos. ¿Pero son lo que estoy buscando? Después de todo, el Bunchin y henge podrían significar un solo genin, pero ¿cuál?_

Sasuke saltó fuera del bosque a su derecha, y Kakashi estaba sorprendido—la velocidad del 'peor' se equiparaba con la de un ANBU. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso. Naruto había surgido a su izquierda, rápido, pero no tan rápido como Sasuke. Kakashi se preparó para lidiar con ellos con taijutsu. No recurriría al ninjutsu a menos que sea necesario, y su especialidad no era el genjutsu, pero podría ser el de Sasuke ya que era un Uchiha... pero no tenía el Sharingan, al menos eso es lo que dicen los informes.

Obito estaba sorprendido en silencio y asombro; los dos Genin eran mucho mejores de los esperado, especialmente el "peor". Estaban trabajando impecablemente juntos. Cuando uno hacia una finta de algo, el otro golpeaba, y juntos estaban derribando lentamente a Kakashi. Era casi como si hubieran trabajado juntos antes, pero los informes decían que se odiaban el uno al otro. Activando su Sharingan, Obito se dio cuenta de que era _Sasuke_ el que estaba trabajando en conjunto ¿con _Naruto_? Era Sasuke el que hizo que el trabajo en equipo fuera perfecto.

Lástima que no fue un partido de solo taijutsu.

_¡Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! _Kakashi rápidamente formó los sellos para el jutsu de fuego. Los ojos de los Genin se ampliaron, pero Sasuke, teniendo los reflejos más rápidos, empujó a su amigo fuera del peligro. La gran bola de fuego se estaba acercando a Sasuke, y por un momento, el Jounin pensó que golpearía a su nuevo estudiante.

Pero Sasuke, como de costumbre, tenía una sorpresa para todos.

Al principio se veía como el Kaiten; luego después, parecía que no. Sasuke, habiendo decidido que no sería capaz de sobrevivir al Goukakyuu sin usar uno de sus jutsus de alto nivel, o usar su propia bola de fuego, que solo resultaría en una explosión más grande, realizó un jutsu derivado del Kaiten, excepto en medio del aire. El aire giratorio rápidamente desvió el fuego y disipó la bola de fuego en unos segundos.

_No es posible_, pensó Kakashi, _pero ahí está_.

Notó que el Sasuke girando acababa de realizar el bunshin no jutsu y lo envió detrás de Kakashi.

También notó que sus manos estaban llegando a las campanas. Bunshin, a menos que este hecho de algo como lodo o agua, en realidad no podría tocar nada. A menos que fuera un clon de sombra. ¿A qué estaba jugando el Uchiha?

Pero luego notó que las pupilas de Sasuke brillaron en rojo carmesí por un momento, luego desapareció. _Sharingan_... O ¿era solo un truco de la luz? Sea lo que sea, sirvió para distraerlo y quizás eso es realmente lo que había tenido intención de hacer.

Sintió algo en su cadera. _Justo donde estaban las campanas_—¡no era un jounin por nada y no iba a perder ante el _supuesto_ 'peor' de la Academia!

Kakashi movió su brazo hacia el bunshin y explotó en una bola de humo. Mentalmente, dejó escapar un suspiro. _Esa tiene que ser la primera vez que un Genin se acerca tanto a conseguir una campana de él._

De hecho, este "peor" Uchiha Sasuke, definitivamente era alguien a quien investigar.

.

.

Sasuke respiró con dificultad, sus pulmones jadeando por aire. Se dio cuenta de que Obito y Naruto lo miraban boquiabiertos y el ojo de Kakashi lo escudriñaba con sospecha.

Maldijo. _Sabía que no debería haber hecho eso..._

Pero una voz en el fondo de su cabeza se resistió: _¡Si no lo hubieras hecho, Naruto habría sido quemado!_

_Aun así..._

_¿No vale la pena salvar al dobe?_

Gruñendo con frustración, Sasuke apartó la cabeza de los otros para que no vieran la batalla de emociones furiosas en sus ojos. No era tan hábil como lo había sido en su propio mundo, pero definitivamente estaba por encima del promedio, mucho mejor que cuando había sido genin la primera vez, y se preguntó si aún podría usar todas las técnicas en las que había estado trabajando.

Aun así, ¿Estaba mostrando esas habilidades para salvar al dobe no tan dobe?

Sasuke decidió que sí. Estaba a punto de dar una explicación plausible para su movimiento inesperado cuando de repente, una campana sonó a través del claro. Mentalmente, maldijo. _Todavía no obtenemos las campanas... pero usamos el trabajo en equipo. ¿Eso significa que pasamos, o no? ¿Este nuevo Kakashi es lo suficientemente parecido al viejo para pasarnos?_

"Bueno," comenzó Kakashi, "¿ahora saben el motivo de esta prueba?"

"¿Fue el trabajo en equipo?" _Maldito_ Naruto, robando las respuestas de Sasuke. Al menos Sasuke nunca toma el crédito cuando no era debido. Se burló con disgusto del rubio.

"Correcto. Los genin, si trabajan juntos, teóricamente podrían derrotar a un Jounin. Ya que los dos hicieron equipo, los dos pasan." El ojo de Kakashi formó una leve luna creciente.

"Pero sensei," comenzó Naruto, "no obtuvimos una campana. ¿Qué quieres decir con que pasamos?" Y ellos llamaban dobe a Sasuke. Ahí estaba el Naruto que conocía y amaba odiar.

"Las campanas nunca fueron el objetivo de la misión. Mira debajo de lo debajo. El verdadero significado era el trabajo en equipo. Y ya que los dos hicieron eso, ambos pasan."

"Pero ¿qué hay de Sakura?" preguntó Sasuke, temeroso de que los tres no pasaran, y, por lo tanto, cambiar el futuro. No podía predecir el futuro de una línea de tiempo diferente. Pero este temor era infundado. Tenía que serlo. Aun así, este Kakashi no era su Kakashi. "¡Un equipo genin es de tres!" Sasuke añadió con una protesta, y vio un extraño brillo de sorpresa en el ojo visible de Kakashi.

"Sakura, me temo, ha fallado. Ella será atada a uno de los postes, mientras que ustedes dos tendrán el almuerzo." A Kakashi no parecía importarle.

Una voz vino desde el rincón más legando del claro: "¿Quién tendrá qué?"

Sakura sonrió y ondeó una mano. "¡Rompí el genjutsu, Kakashi-sensei! ¿Ahora qué?"

Todos sudaron a la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

"Ehh, ¿qué hice?"

"No me importa lo que digas. Los equipos Genin son de tres. ¡Sakura pasa o todos volveremos a la Academia!" Sasuke no estaba seguro de dónde había venido el estallido, pero estaba allí y sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a sí mismo.

"¿No solicitó estar en tu equipo debido a Sakura?" Obito susurró a Kakashi cuyo ojo tembló.

"Si eso es cierto, entonces me comeré mi propia mascara." dijo Kakashi sin expresión.

"Oooo, Sasuke-kun, ¿por qué solicitaste ser colocado en el Equipo 7?" preguntó Obito alegremente.

"El equipo de Yuuhi no estaba en mi conjunto de habilidades." respondió Sasuke brevemente. "El Equipo 7 también tiene a Hatake como el jounin sensei. Él es el jounin más adecuado para mi estilo de lucha."

"Bueno, eso fue inesperado. ¿Quién sabía que en realidad había una pobre alma mal aconsejada que realmente quería estar cerca de tu arrogante trasero? No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, te salvaré de tus conceptos erróneos de este baka." Obito se rio cuando Kakashi le envió una mirada fulminante.

"Si esa es la manera en que vez las cosas Obito, ¿entonces por qué demonios todavía me estás molestando?" Espetó Kakashi, pero internamente estaba pensando que lo inesperado simplemente no parecía ser lo suficientemente adecuado cuando se trataba de cierto Uchiha.

.

.

Obito y Kakashi se alejaron del campo de entrenamiento, ambos más que un poco aturdidos. Kakashi estaba tratando de envolver su cabeza en el hecho de que Sasuke había sido tan diferente del informe y estaba comenzando a entender por qué su sensei había hecho el cambio.

Obito todavía estaba tratando de envolver su cabeza en el hecho de que Kakashi en realidad había pasado un equipo. ¿Cómo podría no hacerlo cuando habían trabajado juntos tan perfectamente?

"Fue todo Sasuke, ¿no es así?" preguntó Kakashi en voz baja, mirando a Obito de reojo. Obito estaba caminando a la derecha de Kakashi para no está en el lado ciego del otro jounin.

"¿Con el trabajo en equipo? Si lo fue. Fue como si supiera cómo pelearía Naruto." respondió Obito. "No estoy seguro de si es algo bueno o malo. Quiero decir, y si es verdad que es un espía, y todo su propósito es acercarse lo suficiente al Hokage."

"Si ese fuera el caso, ¿entonces qué hay de los últimos doce años? Él ha sido el favorito de Minato-sensei por años. No, no es un complot de asesinato, es diferente." Reflexionó Kakashi.

"Tal vez estamos pensando demasiado aquí. Estamos hablando de Sasuke-kun aquí, y él _es_ un Uchiha. Luego está _eso_ sellado dentro de él. Podría hacer una diferencia. Sin mencionar, Sasuke-kun es el hermano menor de Itachi-kun. Debía haber un parecido familiar." sugirió Obito.

"¿Pero por qué esconderlo?" contrarrestó Kakashi.

"¿No dijo que fue porque todos lo odiaban?"

Kakashi no respondió. Habían llegado a la estación jounin donde todos los jounin sensei habían planeado reunirse para dar los resultados de sus pruebas individuales. Kakashi suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para un montón de irritación. Esto iba a ser fastidioso.

Obito agarró su brazo y tiró de él hacia adentro. "¡Oigan todos! ¡Nunca van a creer esto!" Anunció mientras entraba, arrastrando a un Kakashi reacio.

"Déjame adivinar, Kakashi falló a su equipo, otra vez. Hombre, odiaría ser el Hokage cuando llegue a casa esta noche." se rio Asuma.

"¡Error! ¡Kakashi los pasó! Sasuke-kun descubrió el significado detrás de la prueba y oh tan hábilmente consiguió que Naruto trabajara con él. Deberían haberlo visto. Fue increíble." Obito derramó dramáticamente. Personalmente Kakashi pensó que había terminado de hacerlo, pero ese era Obito para ti. Él nunca hacía nada como lo haría una persona normal.

Varias personas se ahogaron con sus cafés mientras que otros dejaron caer cosas que habían estado sosteniendo. En su mayoría, miraron a Kakashi con sorpresa.

"¿Qué? No podía fallarles después de eso." Kakashi estuvo a punto de hacer un puchero. "Además, Sasuke hizo algunas cosas bastante interesantes. Quiero ver qué más puede hacer."

"Pero Hatake-san, ¿pensé que Sasuke-kun era más del tipo de rastreo?" preguntó Yuuhi, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente.

"Si, también nosotros. Pero él es más del tipo de ataque frontal. Realmente no espera en las sombras. Él comenzó la prueba viniendo directamente a mí." respondió Kakashi con un ceño. "Pero ahora que lo pienso, fue como si estuviera haciéndolo..." la voz de Kakashi se apagó y los ojos de Obito se ampliaron.

"Como si estuviera haciéndolo por los viejos tiempo." Terminó Obito. "Realmente no estaba enfocado en el combate. Su atención estaba en los árboles donde Naruto-kun y la de cabello rosa se estaban escondiendo. No muy bien podría añadir."

"No quiero asustarte Kakashi, pero tengo que decirte. Creo que Sasuke-kun ha estado acosándote." Obito de repente susurró demasiado fuerte y demasiado estilo dramático. Kakashi entrecerró la mirada hacia el Uchiha quien sonrió a cambio.

"¿Y por qué piensas eso?" Dijo Kakashi sin expresión.

"Porque pelea como tú. Bueno, cuando no está usando el estilo Uchiha, que por cierto es muy descuidado. Nunca ha sido tan efectivo cuando uno no tiene el Sharingan. De todas maneras, hubo algunos movimientos allí que no eran de ti o el estilo Uchiha, pero eso podría ser improvisación, pero no lo creo. Él es demasiado inconsciente en la acción, instintivo. Realmente es muy espeluznante cuando pienso en cuánto me recuerda a tu estilo de pelea de cuando aún eras un imbécil y comenzaste a copiar el estilo Uchiha solo para molestarme." Explicó Obito.

Kakashi suspiró. De verdad odiaba cuando los equipos genin lo sorprendían. Sin embargo, esta era la primera vez que excedían sus expectativas.

"Él es mejor en esta cosa de por debajo de lo debajo que tú mi Eterno Rival." Dijo Gai con sus ojos amplios. "No pensé que fuera posible."

"Tendremos que esperar y ver." Descartó Kakashi, cruzando los brazos en su pecho para indicar que había terminado con esta conversación. Habría estado fuera de aquí hace mucho tiempo, pero tenía que esperar a Minato-sensei. Las cosas se iban a poner muy interesantes.

.

.

"Naruto, en el punto A. Objetivo a la vista."

"Sasuke, en el punto B. El objetivo también está a la vista."

"Sakura, en el punto C. Objetivo... a la vista."

"Bien. Acércate y captura al objetivo."

Sasuke negó con su cabeza mientras trataba de mantener su concentración. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde la noche anterior, revisando algunos pergaminos que había encontrado en su departamento. Hasta ahora no había encontrado nada interesante, pero si tomaba en consideración que se suponía que él era como Naruto en esta realidad, entonces cualquier pergamino que considerara digno de mantener tenía que tener algo completamente inútil o completamente dorado en ellos. Pero hasta ahora, nada. Ese agotamiento más el puro _aburrimiento_ de las continuas misiones de rango-D estaba comenzando a comerse su capacidad de atención, la cual ya estaba disminuyendo.

Mientras Sasuke escuchaba las risas a penas disfrazadas de Obito, se preguntó distraídamente si las misiones de rango-D fueron creadas para la diversión de los Jounin sensei.

Un maullido agudo resonó en el bosque, alertando al chico Uchiha que el objetivo, también conocido como el gato Tora, fue atrapado. Y unos minutos antes de lo estimado, según su reloj. Bueno, al fin, estaba a punto de morir de aburrimiento.

Se movió, haciendo a un lado algunas ramas que bloqueaban su vista. La vista era como se esperaba. Sakura estaba consolando al gato, mientras él trataba de liberarse. Considerando lo que sabía de ese gato, ciertamente no culpaba a esa maldita cosa. Si esto no fuera una misión, en realidad lo liberaría por lastima. Los Uchiha normalmente invocaban gatos, después de todo.

Aunque cuando vio a Sasuke, Tora de repente decidió que un nuevo objetivo había aparecido.

Trató de alejar la amenaza de las garras de su cara—_¡Los ojos no, los ojos no!_—con poco éxito. De repente, el destino de Tora no parecía entristecer tanto al Uchiha.

Sasuke se estremeció cuando Sakura finalmente se compadeció de él y se llevó al gato.

_De verdad, de verdad odio a los gatos. Bueno, ese gato de todas maneras._

_._

_._

"¿Qué misión quieren después? Hay paseo de perros, ayudar en una casa, cuidado de niños, pintar algunas cercas, trabajos de la aldea, plantar cultivos de tomate, cosechar los cultivos de alubias..." La voz del Yondaime zumbó. Si bien los tomates eran los favoritos de Sasuke, simplemente no creía que le gustaran demasiado para plantarlos. Sin embargo, casi lo consideró, solo para poder obtener algunas semillas y comenzar su propia parcela de tomates, ya que las tiendas no le vendían nada que valiera la pena comer.

Parecía como si el Equipo 7 estuviera casi dormido debido al bajo tono del hombre, sin embargo, Sasuke estaba pensando en algo más importante que las plantas de tomate. _Si lo interrumpo y le pido una misión de mejor rango, iremos en una misión al País de la Ola. Sin embargo, si no lo hago, quedamos atrapados con más misiones de rango-D._

_...¿Incluso hay una competencia?_

Miró hacia la pila de papeles que el rubio estaba evadiendo.

Bueno, supongo que será mejor que comience mi explosión...

_Actuar como Naruto no es _tan _yo_. _Oh hombre, esto se vuelve más vergonzoso cada vez que lo hago..._

"¡Oye, Minato-oyaji!"

Minato levantó la mirada hacia el Uchiha exaltado. Por una vez, estaba contento de ver al niño actuando como él mismo. "¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?" Preguntó, una sonrisa tirando de sus labios. _Si conozco a Sasuke-kun, entonces está aburrido de esas misiones de rango-D._

"¡Estoy aburrido de esas misiones! ¡¿No podemos hacer algo más genial, no es que los tomates no sean geniales y todo, pero vamos?! Esto se está volviendo ridículo. Soy demasiado increíble para esos tipos de misiones. ¡Necesito algo con acción! Necesito algo con princesas—"

Kakashi inmediatamente silencio al niño con una palmada en la parte trasera de la cabeza y Sasuke pudo haber llorado por el alivio que sintió. Esa actuación estaba comenzando a requerir muy poco esfuerzo de su parte. "Ignoré su rudeza, Sensei." Kakashi realmente era mucho más respetuoso en esta realidad. Hombre, era casi molesto.

"Pero, ¿no estás cansado de esas misiones también?" se quejó Sasuke, fingiendo lágrimas, lo cual, como era de esperar, no tuvo efecto en el Jounin de cabello plateado.

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo. "Eso no viene al caso. Los Genin toman rangos-D y como tu sensei, yo también."

"Lo haces, ¿no es así, Kakashi-sensei? Esa mierda de 'las reglas lo son todo' es solo un acto, ¿no es así? Apuesto que te encantaría nada más que agarrar uno de esos raros libros naranja y leerlo hasta hartarte, sin importar dónde estés. Y llegar a tiempo tiene que ser un dolor en el culo—"

"¡_Silencio_!" Un grito enfurecido de Iruka hizo callar a Sasuke rápidamente. "¡No se supone que los Genin hagan misiones de rango-C! ¡Esas están reservadas solo para los Chuunin! ¿_Entiendes, Sasuke_?"

"Si, si," Sasuke agitó su mano desdeñosamente. "¡De vuelta al punto! ¿Podemos hacer una, Minato-oyaji? ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor? ¿Po-faaavor?" Curiosamente, Kakashi estaba en silencio como una cripta sobre las declaraciones anteriores de Sasuke. Tal vez Sasuke le conseguiría un Icha Icha como regalo.

"Escandaloso—" el rostro de Iruka estaba enrojeciendo. Hombre, ese tipo tenía mal genio.

Minato contuvo una carcajada. Sasuke era bastante divertido, admitió eso. De alguna manera sacaba lo mejor de todos... incluso si no estaban dispuestos a admitirlo. "Claro, Sasuke-kun, tengo la misión exacta para ti." Y de verdad, la misión que tenía en mente sería perfecta. Satisfacería a Sasuke e Iruka.

El rostro de Sasuke se volvió alegre, mientras Iruka gritaba indignado, "¿Qué? ¡Hokage-sama, no puede hablar en serio!"

"Lo hago," los ojos de Minato brillaron con diversión. "Si el Equipo 7 acepta." Sip, sería perfecto. No era más que un trabajo de niñera después de todo. Kakashi podría odiarlo por ello, pero oh bueno.

Sasuke inmediatamente dio su consentimiento. "Hai, ¡estoy listo!"

Naruto inclinó su cabeza, y Minato lo tomó como otro consentimiento. Si solo ese niño tuviera un poco más de expresión, algo un poco más como Sasuke, bueno, más como la manera en que Sasuke había sido. Le entristecía pensar que ahora tenía dos, espera, contando a Kakashi hacían tres individuos estoicos que eran preciosos para él.

Sakura, viendo la decisión de su enamorado, aceptó también. "Si Naruto-kun quiere hacer la misión," ella se sonrojo, "Entonces lo haré también."

Kakashi, sin embargo, estuvo en silencio por unos momentos, su expresión ilegible. Finalmente, "No se supone que los Genin hagan misiones de rango-C. ¿Esto es prudente?" Preguntó. Ah, de vuelta a las reglas de nuevo. Sasuke iba a conseguirle un libro Icha Icha. Ese libro perseguiría a su sensei hasta que lo aceptara.

"¿Estás cuestionando mi decisión?"

El Jounin de cabello plateado suspiró. No había forma de evitarlo, ¿verdad? "No, Sensei. Acepto la misión."

"¡Bien!" Minato se reclinó en su silla con una gran sonrisa, como si no acabara de nivelar a su mejor Jounin con una mirada lo suficientemente fría como para congelar el fuego del infierno. "Iruka, dale a Kakashi la hoja de misión."

Iruka, afortunadamente sin protestar, entrego al hombre un trozo de papel—aunque de mala gana. "Todavía deseo que no hubiera..." murmuró.

"Estarán escoltando a alguien a la Tierra de las Olas." Minato sonrió ante los ojos brillantes de Sasuke, sin adivinar que el niño estaba actuando su emoción. Por dentro, Sasuke quería quejarse. Siempre había estado la posibilidad de que la misión hubiera sido dada a algún otro equipo o que se llevara a cabo la siguiente semana. Pero como la suerte lo tendría, era esta semana, en este día, en esta hora en particular.

Qué divertido.

"¿A quién escoltaremos, oyaji? ¿Una princesa, tal vez? ¡Alguien de la realeza, espero!" Sasuke saltó arriba y abajo con anticipación. Exteriormente sonriendo como un tonto, pero internamente el Uchiha estaba pensando en las maneras de calmarse al imaginar a todos aquellos a los que le gustaría estrangular. No era tan malo cuando lo pensaba de esa manera. _Oh mira, allí iba Orochimaru, ah Kabuto, no se le extrañaría, oooh ahora era este extraño imbécil Naruto que nunca sonreía..._

"Tazuna-san," llamó Minato, "Puedes entrar ahora."

El Equipo 7 se giró hacia la puerta detrás de ellos. Entró un hombre, de complexión tosca y vestido andrajoso. Sostenía una botella de sake en una mano y una toalla en la otra, arrojada casualmente sobre su hombro. Su barba gris y su cara con gafas solo llevaron a los tres Genin de vuelta a la realidad.

El rostro de Sasuke cayó dramáticamente. _Definitivamente_ no estaban escoltando a alguien de la realeza y él lo sabía.

"¿Esos tres niños van a escoltarme?" preguntó con incredulidad. Tazuna, como Hokage-sama se había dirigido a él, señaló Sasuke. "Oye, ¿ese que tiene la cara de estúpido realmente es un ninja? Porque seguro que no parece uno."

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos con ira, pero no dijo nada. Aun así, tuvo que preguntarse cómo era posible que _él _se viera como el estúpido en esta realidad cuando no estaba actuando diferente de la última vez y en su realidad Naruto había sido el que se veía estúpido. Las cejas de Minato e Iruka se elevaron simultáneamente. Sasuke no solía ser de los que se controlaban en situaciones como esta y probablemente se fue lo poco de comodidad que el Hokage sintió alrededor de él. Ahora iba a ser aún más sospechoso y si Sasuke seguía cayendo en el acto 'actúa como Naruto', el Yondaime iba a percibirlo y se daría cuenta de que podía prenderlo y apagarlo como un interruptor de luz. No terminaría bien.

Un silencio tenso reinó mientras el Equipo 7 digería el insulto. A Kakashi, como regla, no le gustaba que las personas hicieran comentarios despectivos sobre su equipo (era su _único_ equipo y por extensión estaba insultándolo a él), aunque su expresión permaneció igual. Naruto se quedó mirando con indiferencia, y a Sakura no podía impórtale menos. Ver sus reacciones apretó el corazón de Sasuke, pero rechinó los dientes en silencio.

Tazuna rodó sus ojos, no impresionado por su control de emociones. "Iré al País de la Ola. Espero que ustedes gakis no le tengan demasiado miedo al agua."

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos. "Somos ninjas, Tazuna-san, no niños a los que hay que cuidar. Lo que sea necesario para llevarlo allí, lo haremos." Sasuke sabía mejor que nadie a dónde se dirigía esta misión. Directamente al rango-A. Al menos había algo allí.

"Lo que sea." Tazuna se encogió de hombros.

Kakashi se volvió hacia su equipo. "Mañana, a las ocho en punto, en la Puerta Este. No se entretengan." Y con esas instrucciones, desapareció en una nube de humo. Sasuke contuvo un resoplido y se preguntó si debería llegar tarde, solo por diversión.

Minato vio a los tres Genin salir de la habitación. Se recostó, y distraídamente, se preguntó cómo lo soportarían. Estaba un poco triste cuando Sasuke-kun no miró atrás cuando se fue.

Casi saltó de su piel cuando Sasuke-kun asomó su cabeza por la puerta y sonrió maliciosamente como si supiera que Minato no estaba esperando esto, "Gracias por la misión, Minato-oyaji." Luego se fue de nuevo.

El Hokage suspiró y se preguntó cuántas más sorpresas le lanzaría ese niño.

.

.

"Sakura."

Sakura se dio vuelta, encontrando a la persona que menos esperaba. "Sasuke-baka." siseó, "¿Qué quieres?"

Los ojos de Sasuke tenían una mirada en blanco. "Sakura." Sin embargo, interiormente, se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo, una vez más, ¿cómo demonios Naruto lo había soportado y por qué le había gustado Sakura en primer lugar?

Ella estaba sorprendida por la falta del _-chan _que él solía agregar a su nombre. Ahora sonaba extraño; como si fuera una persona completamente diferente hablando. La kunoichi cruzó los brazos con molestia y una expresión desdeñosa apareció en su rostro.

Sin embargo, lo que ella esperaba que Sasuke dijera no vino. En su lugar...

"Sakura, ¿eres un Shinobi o no?"

No era una pregunta. Era una declaración. _No eres un Shinobi_ fue el mensaje escondido detrás de la pregunta, como si supiera algo que ella no. Esos ojos lo decían todo. Los audaces ojos de ónix de Sasuke se estrecharon en ella, desafiándola, despreciándola, _burlándose_ de ella—

"Por qué tú—" Sakura apretó su mano y retrocedió para darle un puñetazo. Un reflejo automático donde Sasuke estaba involucrado.

Pero Sasuke estaba detrás de ella antes de que lo supiera. Su agarre en su muñeca era como el hierro, feroz y despiadado. Sakura podía sentir su aliento caliente en su cuello.

¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan rápido? Él siempre había sido derrotado por Naruto-kun y ella siempre había aterrizado sus golpes antes... antes de la graduación.

"Por la manera en que adulas a Naruto, pensaría que eres una simple chica enamorada. Y estoy comenzando a pensar que es correcto."

Ella trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

"A Naruto no le importa nadie que no intente ser un Shinobi. Todo lo que le importa es la fuerza." Eso era asumiendo que Naruto era exactamente como él había sido cuando era más joven.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. _**Él tiene razón**_, su Yo Interno le dijo. _**A Naruto-kun no le importa...**_

"Tienes que entrenar duro para ser un Shinobi. Uno de los mejores. No es algo que simplemente puedas responder, como una prueba. Es una manera de _vida_. Las respuestas no vienen en un libro de texto y no puede ser recitado."

_A Naruto-kun no le importa..._

"Entrena más duro. Sólo entonces Naruto te reconocerá."

_A él no..._

El agarre de hierro fue liberado, y Sakura cayó hacia adelante, respirando profundamente y con dificultad.

_A él no le importa nadie que no intente ser un Shinobi._

_¿Yo soy... así?_

Ella se dio vuelta, solo para ver que Sasuke había desaparecido.

_Entrenar más duro._

Agarró el borde del kunai que había sacado.

_Es cierto, solo entonces..._

Sakura lo llevó hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza. una mano sostenía un puñado de pelo, mientras que la otra agarraba el kunai, temblando.

Un solo corte.

Un solo trazo.

El cabello rosa revoloteó en el suelo. Una decisión momentánea que se sintió _bien_.

_... él me reconocerá._

_._

_._

Al día siguiente, Sakura llegó a la Puerta Este con su cabello rosa cereza recortado hasta el hombro.

Para cualquier kunoichi que se respete, como Yamanaka Ino, el acto que ella había hecho la noche anterior habría parecido un escándalo, no menos que un crimen atroz. Naruto, como de costumbre, echó una mirada al nuevo corte de cabello y luego apartó la mirada. No tenía tiempo para las fangirls enamoradas como ciertas kunoichis rubia y pelirrosa. Sasuke le dio a Sakura una mirada de aprobación antes de que también desviara la mirada. Kakashi no dio señales externas de notar el peinado, y Tazuna aún no había llegado.

La kunoichi de cabello rosa suspiró. _Al menos no dijeron nada negativo, ¿verdad? Especialmente Naruto-kun. __**¡Pero al menos debería sonreír un poco! ¡Ese chico no sabe nada sobre lo difícil que es ser una kunoichi!**_Últimamente, Sakura notó que su Yo Interna se había vuelto bastante activa en las conversaciones.

Naruto nunca sonreía. Entonces por qué ahora sería diferente. Ahora que Sasuke la había confrontado, se dio cuenta de lo tonta que había sido, justo como debía parecerle a Naruto.

Comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, pero luego recordó las palabras de Sasuke.

_"Sakura, ¿eres un Shinobi o no?"_

_"Por la manera en que adulas a Naruto, pensaría que eres una simple chica enamorada. Y estoy comenzando a pensar que es correcto."_

_"A Naruto no le importa nadie que no intente ser un Shinobi."_

Sakura se congeló a medio paso, luego se alejó de su enamorado y en su lugar se quedó a unos metros de él. Cruzó los brazos, pero no dijo nada, y miró al grupo. Kakashi arqueó una ceja ante el nuevo desarrollo. Cualquier día que Sakura decidiera _no_ proclamar su amor a Naruto era un día especial; pero no dijo nada, ya que no deseaba arruinar la pacifica calma que se había apoderado de los cuatro Shinobi.

Los tres Genin encontraron algo muy interesante en el suelo durante los siguientes minutos. Sasuke suspiró mentalmente, encontrando el silencio tenso. Sintió la necesidad de romperlo, ya que chocaba con sus expectativas y recuerdos de su equipo, pero él era terco. Él no sería el que rompiera el silencio. Ese era el trabajo de Naruto.

Pero... en este mundo, él era Naruto.

"¡Ohayo, gaki!" Tazuna, su cliente, trotó hacia el grupo. Estaba vestido como antes; ropa andrajosa y una botella de sake en la mano. "¡Vámonos!"

El silencio lo saludó, pero Kakashi se levantó y se unió a Tazuna. Lentamente, los Genin también lo hicieron—Sakura primero, luego Sasuke, luego finalmente Naruto. Sasuke imaginó que Naruto y Sakura no pensaban mucho en Tazuna y su misión. Sospechaba que Kakashi ya había descubierto que algo estaba pasando con el hombre, pero no estaba seguro de ello, y posiblemente podría estar atribuyendo sospechas a un caso de paranoia. Sasuke, sin embargo, lo sabía mejor.

Cuando el grupo comenzó a salir de Konohagakure, el alto espíritu de Tazuna de alguna manera se vio amortiguado por los silenciosos Shinobi. Cuando había solicitado escoltas, no había esperado un grupo de _bloques de hielo _regulares. ¿Qué pasaba con los Shinobi y su regla de 'sin emociones'?

Tazuna se iluminó cuando escuchó a Sakura hablar: "Kakashi-sensei, ¿hay Shinobis en el País de la Ola?" Tal vez no sería el único hablando.

"No."

O tal vez lo sería.

Sasuke se preguntó mentalmente si debería hacer las mismas preguntas de antes, pero decidió no hacerlo ya que ya sabía las respuestas, asumió que los otros dos ya sabían, ya que era Naruto, el Novato del Año y Sakura, la que regularmente lo sabe todo en teoría, y si ellos no sabían, a él no le importaba lo suficiente como para molestar al Jounin gruñón para que les dijera.

Icha Icha estaba en su lista de tareas por hacer...

.

.

Kakashi no se detuvo cuando notó el llamativo charco de agua que yacía en el suelo, pero eso no significaba que no lo había notado.

¿Un charco en el camino? No había llovido por días.

Su mano se acercó lentamente por un kunai y se preparó para una pelea.

.

.

Sasuke tenía conocimiento previo del ataque de los Hermanos Demonio, por supuesto, pero ¿qué debería hacer? Naruto se había congelado de miedo, en la línea de tiempo original; ¿también debería hacerlo? ¿O debería pelear?

Su expresión de alguna manera se convirtió en una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que pelearía. ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa?

.

.

Naruto entrecerró sus ojos zafiro. Sabía que algo estaba mal. Ese charco allí atrás; no era real, ¿o si? Agarró un kunai que había escondido en su bolsillo.

No era un Genin ordinario, después de todo.

Podía pelear.

.

.

Sakura se sintió intranquila. No podía decir exactamente por qué; algo la puso nerviosa, y no podía concentrarse. Pero estaría lista.

Después de todo, ella no era débil...

¿O sí?

.

.

Todo paso tan rápido.

Las cadenas se envolvieron alrededor de Kakashi y se apretaron sobre una masa de sangre y carne, rompiéndose con un _crujido_ repugnante.

"Uno menos," llamó una voz amenazante. Los Hermanos Demonio estaban aquí.

Sasuke sabía que tenía que actuar, y actuar rápido. "¡Sakura, protege a Tazun-san!" Ordenó. Corriendo hacia los dos Chuunin, sacó un kunai, notando mentalmente que tenía que comprar algunos nuevos cuando regresara. Cortó al del guante encadenado, forzando chakra en la hoja ya que era tan ligero que era casi inútil. Un extremo de la larga cadena se partió por la mitad, luego se envolvió alrededor del otro Hermano Demonio. Sasuke, con un salto rápido y una fuerte patada giratoria, envió a los dos hermanos a un árbol.

Y luego estaba hecho.

La pelea, en la que suponía que Naruto tomaría parte, terminó.

Y ese—ese _dobe_—acababa de acaparar toda la gloria.

Cómo se _atreve_.

La ira vino antes que la razón, en el caso de Naruto. Todo lo que vio fue su oportunidad perdida, no la habilidad que Sasuke no debería haber tenido.

"Naruto-kun, ¿estás bien?" una Sakura sin aliento corrió hacia el rubio, incapaz de suprimir su fanatismo. Él la ignoró, todavía furioso por el espectáculo de Sasuke.

_Él es digno de mi rivalidad... ¿Cuándo paso eso? _Naruto se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo cuándo el nivel de la pelea y el que había estado peleando finalmente se abrió paso a través de su respuesta.

Sasuke era más fuerte que él. Sasuke, de todas las personas, era mejor de lo que _él_ era. Era más rápido por una cosa, habiendo actuado y desmantelado sus ataques antes de que Naruto pudiera siquiera reaccionar. Aun así, Sasuke parecía decepcionado consigo mismo, como si no estuviera satisfecho.

_Superaría_ al Uchiha, sin importar qué, y entonces pasaría a superar a su _Otou-san_.

_Lo superaré..._

_._

_._

Sasuke se pateó mentalmente. Se suponía que era un Genin, el peor de la Academia. ¿Cómo podría haber revelado sus talentos—aunque sea una fracción—de lo que podía hacer? Y con Kakashi, Kakashi el Ninja que Copia y que todo lo ve, allí, solo aseguraría las sospechas del Hokage.

Después de todo, no se _suponía_ que los Genin fueran capaces de realizar el Kaiten en el medio del aire.

No se _suponía_ que los Genin fueran capaces de determinar las posiciones de Chuunins.

No se _suponía_ que los Genin fueran capaces de derrotar Chuunins, _punto_. Y dos de ellos.

Sasuke suspiró.

Sabía que Kakashi iba a tener una pequeña "charla" con él cuando llegaran al País de la Ola.

.

.

Kakashi no había sido asesinado, por supuesto; un ex-ANBU tenía más habilidad que eso. Tan pronto como había visto el charco sospechoso, se puso en guardia de inmediato. Y cuando los Hermanos Demonio habían aparecido, había realizado un kawarimi. Los Hermanos Demonio habían caído, como esperaba.

Pero lo que no había esperado fue el repentino estallido de poder y habilidad de Sasuke. Más de lo que había mostrado durante la prueba de la campana. Kakashi lo atribuyó a tratar de disminuir su habilidad para estar a la par con Naruto y, al hacerlo, trabajar junto con él y cumplir el requisito de trabajo en equipo.

De repente el niño mejoró en menos de una fracción de segundo—y derribó a dos Chuunin sin ayuda.

Algo le dijo que Sasuke había estado escondiendo su habilidad por bastante tiempo. Quizás incluso desde que Kakashi lo había conocido. ¿Cómo pudo no haberse dado cuenta? Las miradas nerviosas, los cambios repentinos, el incidente en el compuesto Uchiha, su inesperado examen final.

_¿Ya ha desbloqueado el Sharingan, me pregunto?_

Quería respuestas.

Y cuando Hatake Kakashi quería respuestas, no se detendría hasta obtenerlas.

.

.

"Tazuna-san."

El constructor de puentes levantó la mirada con una mezcla de molestia, aprensión y miedo.

_Miedo a ser descubierto_, pensó Kakashi. _Entonces tengo razón._

"Quizás te estés preguntando por qué deje que mi equipo Genin peleara con los Hermanos Demonio." _Que ellos—o más bien, Sasuke—lo manejaron bastante bien_, añadió Kakashi en silencio. El constructor de puentes no dio a entender que lo hacía. "Tenía que ver a quienes buscaban, ya que podría haber sido a mí, un Jounin con una recompensa bastante grande en su cabeza, podría haber sido Naruto, dado su linaje, y podría haber sido Sasuke por varias razones. Y entonces, por último, podrías haber sido tú." Su ojo ónix todo perceptivo, parecía mirar directamente a través de Tazuna, quien se estremeció involuntariamente. "¿Por qué los Hermanos Demonio te persiguen?"

El tono de Kakashi no dejo espacio para las protestas, y Tazuna decidió que la honestidad sería su mejor táctica. Suspiró. "Por mucho tiempo, Gatou—estoy seguro de que sabes quién es él—"

"¿Quién es, sensei?" interrumpió Sakura.

Kakashi entrecerró su ojo. "Gatou, un adinerado hombre de negocios. He sabido sobre él desde que llegó al poder."

Sakura articuló un silencioso 'oh' e indicó a Tazuna que continuara. Él aclaró su garganta. "Bueno, como estaba diciendo..."

.

.

La niebla no era extraña en el País de la Ola. Claramente el nombre de la tierra así lo indica. Pero _esta_ niebla... Era extraña. No muy húmeda, demasiado espesa—y una cierta sensación de hormigueo puso a Kakashi en guardia.

También era el hecho de que toda la niebla se había formado en menos de un minuto. Una mirada a Sasuke solo fortaleció su tensión, ya que el supuesto genin estaba más en guardia de lo que él estaba. Mientras que él sospechaba, Sasuke estaba expectante, como si supiera algo que él no.

"Hatake Kakashi, también conocido como el Segundo Colmillo Blanco de Konoha." Una voz profunda, ligeramente amortiguada por las telas. Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos ante el nombre, añadiéndolo a su lista de diferencias.

Conocía a ese hombre. Ese zanbato, solo había uno como ese. "Momochi Zabuza, el Demonio de la Niebla."

"Me honra que me conozcas."

La voz venía de otra parte de la niebla. Interiormente, Kakashi se golpeó a sí mismo por detener el entrenamiento con los ojos vendados que tenía la intención de hacer. Dependía demasiado de su ojo, pero en esta niebla era casi inútil.

Pero Kakashi—uno de los mejores—no iba a retroceder en absoluto. Él era un ex-ANBU, y todavía tenía algo de su orgullo. "Si me conoces, Zabuza, entonces deberías conocer mis antecedentes. ¿Deseas desafiar a uno de los mejores de Konoha?"

Una risa hueca. "Ladras peor de lo que muerdes, aquellos que no muerden mucho tienden a ladrar más fuerte. ¿No es así, Kakashi?" Más risas burlándose de Kakashi.

"Veo que no retrocederás."

"No trates de detenerme. Todo lo que necesito hacer es matar a ese viejo y mi trabajo estará hecho. Pero si te interpones en el camino..." la voz se apagó.

Kakashi respondió al caer en una postura de pelea regular.

"Veo que no hay forma de detenerte."

La cara de un hombre sin cejas entró a la vista.

"Entonces vamos a ver quién es el más fuerte."

.

.

Namikaze Minato, a pesar de que sus deberes como el Yondaime Hokage eran agotadores, le gustaba relajarse de vez en cuando. Había llegado a nombrar el papeleo como su enemigo número uno, y la mejor manera que conocía para librarse del estrés era conseguir algo de ramen para comer. El ramen siempre sabia bien.

Especialmente el ramen de Ichiraku.

Entró en el pequeño puesto de ramen, sonriendo y saludando a los clientes confundidos y a los encantados cocineros Teuchi y Ayame. Minato no estaba usando sus túnicas; después de adquirir su posición, descubrió—para su consternación—que las túnicas estaban bastante mal ventiladas y calientes, así que se deshacía de ellas cada vez que podía.

"¡Un tazón de ramen de res para mí!" ordenó, dando su característica sonrisa torcida ante la perspectiva de su comida favorita.

Teuchi sonrió y negó con su cabeza. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. "Viene enseguida," respondió, desapareciendo en la parte trasera del puesto para hacer un poco del delicioso ramen.

Ayame le entregó a Minato un vaso de agua, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras lo hacía. Después de todo, no todos los días el Yondaime venía a Ichiraku.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Minato. No podía esperar por su ramen. Era su comida favorita en el mundo, además de la cocina de Kushina pero... ese era un tema doloroso.

Distraídamente, Minato se preguntó si a Kakashi y al Equipo 7 les iba bien. No se suponía que los Genin tomaran misiones de rango-C, después de todo, sino por un capricho que él les había dejado. _¿Fue la decisión correcta? _Se preguntó. Pero luego sonrió para sí mismo, Minato tomó un sorbo de agua. Estarían bien, sabía eso. Su estudiante, Hatake Kakashi, el segundo Colmillo Blanco, estaba en su equipo, así como Sasuke, el Kyuubi no gaki, y—

La sonrisa de Minato vaciló. Naruto. Su hijo.

No podía describir sus sentimientos por su hijo. Últimamente, los dos habían estado discutiendo aún más que antes. De hecho, casi cada vez que Minato y Naruto se encontraban, a menudo había una pequeña discusión. Era casi como si estuvieran _obligados_ a discutir.

Minato extrañaba los días cuando volvía a casa de la oficina Hokage para ser saludado por un Naruto exuberante. Podía ver a un niño de brillantes ojos zafiro y desordenado cabello rubio corriendo hacia él tan rápido como podían correr esas piernas cortas... Pero Naruto ya había crecido, ya era un ninja.

Y se había formado una gran grieta entre ellos. Una grieta que él ni siquiera estaba completamente seguro de saber cómo se había formado.

En parte culpaba al excesivo papeleo que se había incrementado en los últimos años. Cada vez más, Minato se encontraba en la oficina en lugar de su casa. _Si estuviera trabajando en casa en lugar de la oficina, ¿todavía estaríamos separados? _se preguntó.

Las manos de Minato agarraron la taza de arcilla mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos. Y la habría llevado a sus labios, pero—

Los ojos zafiro volvieron a la realidad cuando sus oídos captaron el bajo pero distinguible sonido. Los orbes azules movieron su mirada hacia la taza pintada en sus manos.

El agua se derramó por una grieta irregular en el costado de la taza.

Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió la columna de Minato. Sus ojos se ampliaron con horror. _Un presagio... Naruto. No, no, ¿cómo podría ser esto?_ Miró la taza, unas gotas cayendo lentamente. _Su misión de rango-C... _Respiró hondo con pánico.

La taza se estrelló en el mostrador. Ayame, escuchando el ruido, se dio vuelta—

Pero donde había estado Minato, ahora había un asiento vacío, el frío del aire nocturno mientras la cortina de la entrada se agitaba—

Y una taza de arcilla agrietada rodeada por un pequeño charco de agua.

.

.

Zabuza, el infame Demonio de la Niebla, se lanzó hacia adelante desde su lugar en la orilla con toda la intención de matar a Kakashi. Con un enorme zanbato agarrado con ambas manos, saltó por encima del pequeño grupo. Podía ver a Tazuna, y una chispa de sed de sangre brilló en sus ojos. _Tazuna_, pensó mientras descendía, _¡eres mío!_

Por supuesto, cierto Jounin de la Hoja tenía diferentes planes.

"¡Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto!" ordenó Kakashi, su ojo nunca dejó los de Zabuza. "¡Protejan a Tazuna! ¡Formación de esvástica!" Los tres genin formaron inmediatamente la familiar postura de guardia. Sasuke conocía algunas otras posturas que serían más defensivas, pero sabía que este no era el momento para discutir y tampoco era el momento para educar a sus compañeros de equipo.

El ojo ónix de Kakashi brilló con la idea de un desafío. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había tenido una batalla con un oponente digno...

Un destelló de acero cegó temporalmente a Zabuza cuando Kakashi extrajo su espada de chakra. Era pulcra, y tenía un kanji que corría a ambos lados de la hoja. Una tela áspera estaba envuelta alrededor de la empuñadura para la tracción. Cuando el Jounin de cabello plateado la agarró, Sasuke notó un chakra blanco que subía por la espada. _Ese chakra debe ser el Kekkei Genkai de Hatake_, se dio cuenta, agradeció haber leído el libro de información de Kabuto. Un Kekkei Genkai que Kakashi nunca había sido capaz de usar en su mundo porque nunca había tenido el chakra disponible, ya que el Sharingan siempre había sido tan agotador. ¿Esto significaba que Kakashi no tenía el Sharingan, esto confirmaba algo que Sasuke había comenzado a sospechar?

Cuando Zabuza aterrizó, Kakashi se dio vuelta, rompiendo el cuerpo del ninja renegado por la mitad—solo para encontrar que el cuerpo del ninja perdió la forma y salpicó el suelo, simplemente un clon de agua. Se dio la vuelta, ya que no había esperado nada menos de un ninja renegado de clase-S.

Naruto estaba temblando por el intenso _sakki_ siendo derramado. Nunca había estado en una batalla real antes, y a largo plazo, no importaba tanto cómo entrenaba una persona, sino como reaccionaban en batalla. Estaba pálido y temblando—a penas sosteniéndose del delgado hilo de la esperanza que le impedía huir de la batalla.

Sakura solo notó cierta espesura en el aire, ya que le resultaba difícil respirar, y un nudo en el pecho, pero no podía identificarlo como sakki.

Sasuke no estaba temblando en absoluto; más bien, tenía una rara sensación de extraño placer. Tal vez era por la falta de acción en las misiones de rango-D. Orochimaru a menudo solía arremeter contra alguno de sus subordinados menos afortunados y a veces, ese terrible sakki—cien veces peor que este—se había filtrado en Sasuke. Que, como resultado, le había dado una alta tolerancia al sakki. _Será mejor que ese dobe se ponga en forma a menos que intente el mismo truco que hice la última vez, _Sasuke se burló de sí mismo.

Kakashi se colocó en una posición neutral mientras inspeccionaba el área alrededor de él. Zabuza estaba en algún lugar, sabía lo suficiente como para saber que el ex ninja de la niebla no era lo suficientemente cobarde como para huir al comienzo de la batalla. "¿Dónde estás, Zabuza?" murmuró Kakashi, escaneando la orilla. Podía ver poco en la espesa niebla que cubría el paisaje, pero lo intento de todos modos. _¿Derecha? No. ¿Izquierda? No. ¿En frente? No. ¿Arriba? No. ¿Detrás—_

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder, Zabuza había aparecido entre él y su equipo, sonriendo maniáticamente. El ninja, en un golpe suave, balanceó su enorme arma hacia Tazuna, donde se preparó para decapitar tanto a la niña pelirrosa y al niño rubio. Se acercó, tres pies—dos pies—un pie—

Tan rápido como un destello, Sasuke estaba en el camino del zanbatou. Su flequillo se apartó de sus ojos, revelando un destello de rojo, pero se había ido antes de que alguien pudiera realmente estar seguro y con la niebla tan espesa, solo se sumó a la incertidumbre.

El ojo de Kakashi se amplió con horror ante la situación, pero no pudo hacer nada. Excepto ver a su estudiante ser asesinado.

Se escuchó un choque de acero.

Sasuke estaba agarrando un kunai y estaba bloqueando con una _sola mano _el enorme zanbatou de Zabuza. El sudor goteaba por la frente del Uchiha, pero todavía estaba sonriendo, mostrando otro salto en su habilidad.

Los ojos de Zabuza se ampliaron. Estaba poniendo todo su peso detrás de la espada, y aun así—ese _Genin_—¿estaba bloqueándolo? _¡¿Con un kunai?!_

_O el Uchiha es excepcional, o el entrenamiento en Konoha se ha vuelto más duro... o me estoy haciendo más débil..._

Saltando lejos, Zabuza pensó sobre el asunto. Originalmente, iba a atacar al Jounin, considerándolo la amenaza más grande, y luego lentamente terminar con los Genin. Después de eso, Tazuna caería. Pero ahora, estaba repensando su estrategia. Se dio cuenta de que el Genin Uchiha ahora podría ser una de sus más grandes amenazas, ya que acababa de empujar el zanbatou como si fuera algo lamentable. _¡Cómo se atreve! _pensó Zabuza. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los árboles. _Haku, será mejor que notes todo esto... porque ese niño definitivamente no es normal._

Sasuke sonrió. "¿Estás listo para jugar ahora, Zabuza?" inclinó su cabeza con desafío, burlándose del nuke-nin en un estado de más enfado.

Kakashi quería gritar, decir, _¡No lo hagas! ¡Él es uno de los Siete Espadachines de la Niebla! ¡No quiero perder a uno de mi equipo en la primera misión de rango-C que realizamos! _Pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta. Una parte de él sintió que Sasuke sería capaz de manejar esto.

Sasuke estaba sonriendo en el exterior, pero internamente estaba hirviendo. _¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? No puedo continuar eso más. Sigo revelando accidentalmente más y más de mi habilidad. Será mejor que Kakashi se apresure y ayude..._

Justo después de que pensó eso, Kakashi saltó hacia Zabuza con su espada de chakra desenvainada. Zabuza la bloqueó fácilmente con su enorme zanbatou, pero Kakashi, quien había esperado esto, sacó un kunai y cortó la mano de Zabuza, la que sostenía el zanbatou, dejándola inútil. Por extraño que parezca, Zabuza se echó a reír. "Crees que eres tan inteligente, Kakashi, ¿no es así?" A esto Kakashi no respondió, pero Zabuza sonrió. "Lástima que yo también pueda manejar mi zanbatou con mi mano izquierda." El ojo de Kakashi se amplió una fracción, pero luego reanudo su mirada determinada. Zabuza continuó, sonriendo mientras hacía retroceder lentamente al Jounin de cabello plateado, centímetro a centímetro. "¿Puedes hacer lo mismo, Kakashi?"

El ojo de Kakashi se amplió y saltó hacia atrás cuando Zabuza balanceó su zanbatou con su mano izquierda. Sabiendo que no podía vencer a su oponente en taijutsu ya que esa espada nunca le permitiría acercarse lo suficiente, Kakashi rápidamente formó algunos sellos y puso una de sus manos enguantadas en su máscara. Soplando, Kakashi dejó escapar un gran dragón de fuego, que rugió y se torció como si estuviera vivo. _¡Katon: Karyuu Endan!_

Zabuza esquivó con facilidad, y se estrelló en un árbol, incendiándolo. El espadachín no se inmutó. De hecho, todavía mantenía esa extraña mirada de ansiedad y crueldad en sus ojos. "¿Eso es realmente todo lo que puedes hacer?" se burló. "Estoy _tan_ decepcionado."

De nuevo, Kakashi no dijo nada. Había esperado que el Demonio de la Niebla esquivara el ataque, pero tal vez no la firma de chakra detrás de él, en el bosque. Esa firma había esquivado rápidamente también. La expresión de Kakashi se oscureció. _Hay otro Shinobi en el bosque. A juzgar por su velocidad, diría Chuunin o incluso un Jounin._

"No puedes derrotarme. Incluso la elite Jounin de la Niebla no pudo vencerme, y ellos, creo, son mucho más poderosos que ustedes, _Shinobis de Konoha_."

Kakashi sostuvo su espada de chakra, que todavía estaba brillando con un tenue blanco. Ese ataque había tomado una considerable cantidad de chakra, pero no demasiado. Todavía podía pelear, y no mostraría ninguna debilidad. "Entonces quizás, Zabuza," no había necesidad de añadir un honorifico aquí, "estás subestimándonos."

El Jounin de Konoha desapareció y reapareció detrás de Zabuza. Empujó su espada hacia adelante, pero fue bloqueada por el enorme zanbatou. Vertiendo más chakra en la espada para evitar que se partiera por la mitad, Kakashi presionó, pero de repente cayó de rodillas. Zabuza, perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó hacia adelante, pero se estabilizó a tiempo. Kakashi, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo para actuar.

Deslizándose detrás del ninja renegado, el Jounin golpeó a Zabuza en la parte trasera de la cabeza y luego, usando dos de sus dedos, presionó un punto de presión que dejó al espadachín inconsciente. _Lamentable_. Pensó Kakashi. _Obviamente me subestimó_.

De repente, tres senbon volaron del bosque a su lado derecho, perforando su mano que estaba agarrando el cuello de Zabuza. Sorprendido, Kakashi soltó al hombre y un ninja cazador apareció. El ninja extraño levantó a Zabuza sobre su hombro y dijo en una voz sorprendentemente fría, "No tienes lugar aquí. Me prometieron matar a Zabuza, y lo haré. Él me ha quitado todo, y quiero mi venganza." El ninja cazador señaló detrás de ellos con una mano libre. "Vete. Deseo tomar venganza solo."

Lanzando una mirada sospechosa a la forma inerte del ninja renegado, Kakashi se dio vuelta y le dijo en voz baja a los Genin asustados, ¿sin un molesto y un poco aliviado? Sasuke y Tazuna, "Vamos." Sabía que algo de esta situación no tenía sentido, pero su mente estaba concentrada en su propio equipo y en cómo cierta persona había sido demasiado, demasiado eficiente en esta pequeña pelea.

Después de que los cinco Shinobi se fueron, el ninja renegado se quitó la máscara. "El de cabello plateado dejó a Zabuza-san inconsciente," murmuró. "Y pagará por ello."


End file.
